Whisked Away
by Thatguywhodraws
Summary: A group of teens with troubled pasts are somehow brought into Equestria. This can only end well. Rated T for strong language, graphic violence, and some sexual tension.
1. Intros

**Chapter 1: House party (and some violence)**

**Hey everybody, this is my first story on this site. Hope you guys like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own My Little Pony, just the OCs I've brought in**

The wind was cold that night, the night his parents were ruthlessly murdered in front of him. Tonight, the same cold wind brought back memories of that horrible night, making him shiver.

It had been almost 10 years since that day, but he wasn't going to let that memory get to him, he did have a party to throw after all. As he approached the cracked and peeling front door of his 2 story cabin in the woods, a flaming stereo crashed out of the window and landed in the makeshift mine shaft they had dug.

"Ugh, dammit Gary" He whispered under his breath. Wait, I suppose I should tell you about our main character here. His name is Daniel Walsh. Although he is only 17, he looks to be about 27. Living on the streets had turned him from a kind young boy into an unloving speed demon. When he was young, his father taught him and his friends how to play guitar, drums, and how to create beats for R&B songs.

His father always was a musical guy. Anyway, being forced to live in the street with his friends (whom he met in the orphanage he was sent to), he began to adapt to his urban surroundings and this led him to his love of free-running. His friends would always call him "The Bullet", since his speed was unmatched by any of them, and how he was trained in 3 different martial arts when he was younger. He was a valuable asset when escaping the pigs in the past. The most interesting fact about him was that he was a brony. What a combo huh?

Anyway, I guess we should get back to the present day…

***Daniels POV***

The door creaked as I pulled it open, revealing the fully decorated interior of the cabin. All of his best friends were waiting for him. Peter, the small, smart, and most formal one of them all, Gary, The crazy pothead with a love for parties, Tyler, the brutish one who had lifted a fucking car when Peter's leg was trapped under it. Miguel, the shy but powerful one, whose speed and agility gave me a run for my money. Ted, the farmer kind of guy, he and Tyler would always be getting into contests to prove who was stronger. And finally, Danny, the "shrimp" of the group, who thought he was a G, his stupidity really amazes me sometimes…

"Yo man, how's … it going..?" Said the obviously high Gary, as he waddled and stumbled around the room.

"So. We gonna get this party started or what?" Said Tyler. I smirked "Hell yeah man!"

***2 hours later***

"Whoop that party was ballin' yo!" Yelled Gary before he passed out cold on the floor. "Someone wanna scoop his lazy ass out of the middle of the floor?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah" muttered Tyler. Just then a huge explosion rocked the house. A bright projection of the colors of the rainbow filled the room, temporarily blinding the group. Then we all felt the sensation of the house falling. "Holy hell what's going on?" I yelled, but the noise of the explosion drowned out my call. Right then I felt the house hit the ground once more, causing me and everyone else to slam into the floor. I don't remember anything else happening except for my vision going black.

'Shit, what happened?' I thought as I was coming to. I managed to scrape myself off of the grass. 'Wait, I built the house on a stone hilltop' I thought in worry.

My vision was so blurry I barely tell the path from the rest of the ground. With no other options, I began to stumble down the path in hope of finding some help

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I was only able to hear some high-pitched girly screams, A few masculine voices giving orders, and then I felt a pair of hooves connect with my stomach, knocking me back out instantly.

I began to come to. AGAIN. All the while hearing a few hushed whispers and a gasp followed up with a thud. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out hoping for an answer. "It talks!" A posh, girly sounding voice said.

"Yes, I do talk, and if you don't mind me asking. Who the hell are you?" "Why my name is Rarity darling" The voice replied. 'Wait, WHAT?' "H-how?" I stumbled out as a reply. "Whatever do you mean darling? I'm sure you have a name as well?" "Y-yeah" "Ok, two things, who are you, and WHAT are you?" A new slightly higher female voice asked me. "OK, OK, just help me with my eyes and I'll gladly answer everything." I asked, hoping they would trust me. "Yah sure we can trust 'im?" Another voiced said, this time, with a distinct southern drawl. "Applejack, whoever this is I'm sure it's friendly."

"Rarity, I want you and Fluttershy to go back to the site of that crash we heard earlier." The one voice said, which by now I'm sure was Twilight Sparkle. "Uh… o-ok…eep" A soft voice whispered.

*Peter's POV*

'Ugh, damn, my head is killing me! What the hell just happened?' I thought while pulling myself off the floor. I take a quick glance at the window, I notice the woods seem a little…different. Almost as if a 8 year old drew it.

As I turned away, my eye caught a glimpse of a silhouette pass by the door. 'Great, we've had experiences like this before, crazy ass axe murderer guy, scared the balls off me.' I grab the golf club that was near the door and I stand waiting in the corner.

***Rarity's POV***

'Ohh, all this smoke and dirt is ruining my beautiful mane.' I thought as we approached the strange house. I carefully open the door with Fluttershy cowering behind me. "Fluttershy, dear, it's quite alright, I don't think anyone is-"Her sentence was cut short as something stepped out from the shadows and swung at her.

***Peter's POV***

I stopped my swing short when I realized what I almost hit over the head with a golf club. "Oh my God! Are you ok madda- er, mare?" For some reason, I was blushing. 'Why would I be blushing? She's a pony!'

"I'm so sorry, I was just scared and thought that you were-… Look Out!" Peter yelled as he pushed the pony out of the way, just as a giant paw with its claws unsheathed struck him across the chest. 'AUGH! Shit! This hurts so badly!' Peter thought as his blood poured out him faster than a fire hose.

***Rarity's POV***

"Oh my Celestia!" This poor creature! I looked up at his assailant and ended up face to face with a fully grown manticore. Oh no, please! Not like this!

***Miguel's POV***

'Ugh, I have such a splitting headache' I thought. "Aaaaaaaugh!" I just froze where I knelt. There's no mistaking it, that was peter's voice. He had heard the same scream when he was hit by that car. I grabbed the shotgun from the broom closet and headed outside. What I saw outside nearly made me shit myself. Two cartoonish ponies were on either side of peter trying to drag him to safety, a long trail of crimson blood followed him.

That wasn't the actual surprising part. What scared me was the gigantic Lion-like creature staring eagerly at the injured Peter. "Hey you overgrown feline bitch!" I screamed, trying to attract its attention to me. 'I'm retarded' was what was running through my mind as it turned and pounced towards me.

My first reaction was to pull the trigger, but then I realized I made a fatal mistake, I forgot to load the damn thing! "Shit!" I said as I turned tail and sprinted into the forest. As I was running away I slammed straight in to the wall of an African styled mud hut. A strange zebra walked out of the opening.

"Strange creature of two feet, what brings you to me in your time of need?" The zebra said.

"huff huff, manticore…chasing…hurt…Peter." I stuttered, too tired to form a full sentence. I had been running for almost 15 minutes. "Here take this, it is my pleasure to help those in grave danger" The zebra remarked as she handed me some strange kind of pellet. "What is this shit supposed to do?" I exclaimed, becoming worried as I heard the roar of the enraged creature getting closer. "Throw it and you will see." She calmly replied. 'Gulp, I hope this works.' As the creature's head emerged from the bushes I chucked the pellet as hard as I could.

***Daniel's POV***

A loud explosion knocked me off my feet and the ponies screamed. 'What the hell was that? Damn, so many explosions lately'

***Miguel's POV***

"HOW? How did that happen?" I yelled in utter disbelief as I stare at the crater left by that pellet. "It seems I made it a little too strong…" she remarked. "Ya think?" I yelled in reply. 'Might as well thank her and move on' I thought." Hey, look, it's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just surprising that had so much power." "You are indeed welcome Sir…" I noticed this and replied "Miguel, Miguel Punsalan"

**So, how'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Meh? Please review and give any advice you have!**

**That is … if it's okay with you… **


	2. Trouble in the sky

** Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! This time around, we meet more friends, new enemies, and royalty! And also, we learn a new secret about Daniel! Ooooohhh!**

"One last question 'Daniel'." Twilight said**. **"Alright, shoot." "Uh, do 'humans' normally have wings?" She asked in amazement. 'What the hell is she talking ab- HOLY HELL?' She was right, attached to my back was a large pair of silver feathery wings. "How did those get there?" I yelled out in my blind stupor. I tested them, and sure enough they flapped, sending out a gust of air knocking over a few books and tables.

"Now that is awesome!" I cried. "That's all fine and dandy, but if what you say is true, where are you going to live?" She asked, but, I honestly didn't know. The house was a smoldering wreck last time I saw it.

"Spike, take up a letter!" She ordered the baby dragon. 'Poor guy' I thought.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Only a little while ago, there was an explosion in the Everfree Forest. A strange creature apparently known as a "human" stumbled out of the forest, asking where he was. Since then, we have become acquainted with this "human" and have found he isn't such a bad guy. However, I am requesting your presence so we can resolve this issue.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle"

When he was finished writing, Spike folded the letter and sent it with his fire. "So Daniel, where are you going to live?" Twilight asked me once again. I didn't really hear her that well since I was still in a daze from the crash, being in Equestria, and learning I now have wings.

I was about to respond, but Spike belched up a letter. Twilight picked it up with her magic and began to read out loud.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Your request has been granted. A chariot should be arriving outside of your home right about… now"

Right as she read the last line, there was a loud thump outside, indicating they were indeed here.

We all walked outside, with me hitting my head on the top of the door frame, resulting in a friendly giggle from the 4 mares. "Uh, I'm not so sure I want to do this" I said, extreme anxiety washing over me at the thought of riding in a flying chariot.

"C'mon you big chicken, It's alright, you have wings don't you?" Rainbow dash smirked at me. "Uh, I don't know how to fly…" I replied, feeling like I was going to throw up. I have a crippling fear of heights, ever since my skydiving accident when I was 6…. With a good 5 minutes taken up with them trying to get me in the chariot, I finally just sucked it up and got in. After a good hour of flying, I heard a whizzing sound, and something got stuck in the neck of one of the pilots. His partner looked over in confusion seconds before another object collided with his jugular.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as we went down. We hit the ground at a good 90 miles per hour and we slid almost 20 yards before we stopped

Luckily, none of us were hurt. "Got another one boss!" A gruff voice said. I opened my eyes to find a group of 5 cloaked figures surrounding me and the girls in a semi-circle around the chariot.

The girls were cowering in fear except Rainbow, who attempted to rush them, but was brought down with the same dart used to knock out the royal pilots.

"Search them" The ominous voice in the back said. With that, the other four advanced on me and the girls.

"Back off douches" I said, bringing myself into a combat stance. The one closest to me lashed out with an iron covered hoof.

I ducked under it, and I sent my own fist upwards where it connected with his jaw, forcing him to stumble backwards. Two more approached, hooves raised menacingly. I feinted a low kick, but snapped it high catching the moron off guard and it collided with his temple. He crumpled to the ground out cold, but I wasn't paying attention. The first guy's iron covered hoof connected with the back of my head.

I played dead for a second, and when he turned his back, I jumped up onto his back and used my momentum to bring him down. The third one attempted to shoot me with his darts, but I kicked the blowgun out of his hoof before he could shoot it. While still in the air from my jump kick, I twirled around, feeling my foot connect with his cheek, sending him flying a few feet away

The last, and burliest, guy grabbed me in a chokehold. His grip was just too strong, and I felt myself starting to lose air. In pure instinct, I bit down on his arm, drawing blood and a scream from his lips.

Right as he let go I kicked with all of my might straight into his family jewels, making his eyes roll back and he passed out.

"Well, this is a bit… surprising." That obnoxious voice remarked. "Don't tell me that's all you got you old fart!" I taunted in victory. But to my surprise, I was far from victory. "Oh ho, far from it boy." He laughed, as 6 more combatants emerged from behind his hulking frame. 'Great, just great' I thought, but almost didn't have time to finish that thought as a spear was thrusted towards my head.

I moved my head to the side and broke the pole in half with my arms. "Now, now, man, keep it civil" I taunted as I head-butted him with all my neck strength. He went flying spread eagle into the crowd of cloaked stallions.

3 more stepped up with more crude weapons, attempting to subdue me, but I was easily able to dodge their sloppy swings. The middle one attempted to head butt me, but I issued my favorite move, the Pile Driver. I jumped up and brought all my weight into my elbow as it collided with the top of his head.

"1, 2, 3, you're down!" I shouted. In a cliché type of setting, the other 2 stallions were assaulting me from both sides, so I simply rolled backwards and they smashed into each other.

"C'mon you morons, this is like fighting kindergartners!" I taunted, but I probably shouldn't have, as one of them pulled out a curved sword and attempted to slice me to pieces.

Surprisingly, his swings weren't messy like his companion's. "Looks like someone has some- ack!" I yelped in pain as his blade drew a straight slice across my cheek. "Hey asshole! That hurt!" In my rage, I swung the heel of my boot into the tip of his hoof. I smiled as I heard the satisfying crack of a broken bone.

To my surprise he didn't even flinch, he just stepped forward trying to saw off my head with his sharp studded armband. "Damn, you're tough!" I said as I ducked and hooked his hind legs from underneath him. As he was falling I picked up his companion's wooden stick and slammed it into his gut as he hit the ground

'Just 2 left' I thought while smiling at my now reassured victory. The last two walked up and got in my face. "You don't hurt my comrades, bitch!" He said, in a Russian accent? They have Russian ponies in Equestria? He attempted to punch me but I just stepped backwards out of his range. But then he just smirked evilly

"Wha-"I attempted to say but was cut off as another pair of hoofs put me into a suplex. The first one stepped forward and slammed his hoofs into my gut repeatedly, bringing me to my knees. He finished his assault by upper cutting me with all of his strength. My fighter spirit merely made me say "That it? I've been hit harder by mall cops!" Even though my head was swimming from the force of the impact.

"Shut it you freak!" He yelled, revealing his disgusting orangish teeth. "Yeah? Well at least I have clean teeth you ugly shit!" I retorted. Apparently, that was enough to send him over the edge and he lashed out with another full strength punch

I merely twirled around and laughed as his hoof connected with the back of his buddy's head. I shook off his carcass and faced the last guy. Whose face was a deep shade of red. I couldn't help but laugh as he swung at me again, but I grabbed his hoof, pulled him forward, and slammed his head into the metal siding of the chariot as hard as I could.

"You were saying?" I taunted as I turned around to face the old guy. "How dare you! I'll make sure your death is long and painful!" I just sighed. Why couldn't this guy learn that he isn't going to beat me?

I nearly shat myself as he pulled off his cloak. It turns out he wasn't old. No, no, far from it. He was huge! His muscle mass looked it belonged to a bodybuilder who had been taking steroids for years! His voice was only raspy because of the stoma on his neck. Eww.

He began his slow approach. I was starting to formulate a way out of this, but I just couldn't find one.

So, I stepped forward and punched with all my might, which in the past caused me to break one of those test your strength games at the arcade, but as it connected, he barely even flinched. My hand however, felt like I just punched a sheet of steel.

I closed my eyes and prayed as he reared and punched.

***Princess Celestia's POV***

"What could be taking them so long?" I thought out loud. "I have no idea, dear sister. Should I go out and look?" My little sister and co-ruler replied. "If you must, but please be careful Luna. Heaven knows what happened to them." I said, expressing my worry at her idea. "Don't worry Tia, I got this!" She said, breaking the 4th wall and imitating George Lopez.

I could only face-hoof.

***Daniel's POV***

Pain, Oh God, so. Much. PAIN! It literally felt like I got hit by a semi-truck. As I struggled to get to my feet, the monstrosity bellowed out his own taunts "What happened to your cocky attitude now? Little shrimp!" I really had no options, so I just ran towards him and rolled between his legs as he attempted to crush me.

"GET BACK HERE!" He screamed in his hyped up rage. He may be big, but he is slow as hell! I began to think of an idea, but was cut short as he tossed the chariot at me. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I threw myself out of the way just in time to see the chariot fall off the side of the path. The "hulk" began his approach again as I desperately looked for something I could use as a pull vault.

"Hah hah, you're finished!" He screamed at me as he drew ever closer. Finally, it seems my prayers were answered as I see some of the parts of the chariot. A long pole, and apparently a big hammer that was in the storage compartment. 'Perfect' I thought with an evil smile on my face.

I ran forward with pole in front, ready to launch myself upwards. He didn't know what I was doing and cluelessly yelled out" You think you can beat with a pole? Ha ha ha!" I laughed as well while I vaulted myself up to his shoulders which were 6 and a half feet off the ground.

Right as I landed, I swung the hammer as hard as I could without ripping my arms out of my sockets.

I smiled victoriously as the hammer collided with his skull, instantly shutting him up and knocking him out. I jumped off his shoulders before he landed, and nearly passed out from exhaustion. 'Man, I haven't fought like that since our escape from the orphanage' I shuddered at the memory of their "security".

My eyes started to get heavy; I slowly stumble over to the girls knowing my pass-out is imminent.

I collapse next to pinkie pie. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is a beautiful dark blue alicorn walking up to us.

**A/N: Ok, so maybe he didn't actually "meet" any royalty but he saw them. Does this count?**

**Anyway I just want to say that the fight scene was the first one I've ever written. How did you like it?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! It would mean so much! **


	3. Royal hospitalities

** Chapter 3: Royal Hospitalities**

**Hey everybody! Back with another chapter! Anyway, this time around Daniel finally meets the princesses, and learns the truth about the stallions that attacked him.**

**A/N: I may not be able to update every day like I had hoped because I've got a lot of testing ahead of me for this week. :( **

**Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, I don't own mlp fim, if I did, Luna would have way more scenes!**

I awoke in a fancy bedchamber, most likely for guests. The décor was amazing, even for someone like me who didn't give a shit about that kind of stuff.

The room was dark, but in a comforting kind of way. On the ceiling, many different stars and other outer space related objects like planets and galaxies were scattered across it. It made me feel like I was staring at the sky through a telescope.

While lost in my awe-stricken observation of the ceiling, the door quietly opened a crack. Of course me and my short attention span caught this action almost immediately.

"Sir Daniel, the princesses wish to speak with you." A dignified male voice called out to me. 'Why would they call me "Sir" Daniel?' I thought, but shoved to the back of my mind for later.

"Alright, I'm coming" I replied. Strange, my speech was a little slurred. Anyway, the guard led me through the many different halls and passages that lead to the throne room.

Upon my entry, I was met with a few oohs, like the kind people say after you hit your sack trying to grind on a stair rail. One voice just laughed. "Whoa, why are you all acting like that?" I half asked, half yelled, trying to get a response. Rainbow Dash just laughed. Between her giggles she managed to hand me a hand (or hoof?) mirror and say "Look at your face!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" I cried out. My face! It was all swollen and puffy like I was stung by a bee's nest! "Here, let me heal that for you" A kind and gentle, but formal voice cooed. I looked (or tried, considering I could barely see…) up at who spoke. It was none other than my favorite pony from the show, Princess Luna!

At once I felt a soothing wave of relief wash over my face as she used her magic to heal me. "Thanks!" I called. She just blushed and giggled a little.

"Alright, now that everything is back to normal, I would like to know the story of how you got to Equestria Daniel.

**A/N: Sorry guys. I'm not good at scenes like this, so I'll just switch back to Miguel's POV for now!**

***Miguel's POV***

It had been over 4 hours since I destroyed that manticore. In that time I was able to round up everyone else and explain the situation, and get Peter to the town's hospital. Let's just say the doctors were a little surprised to see what they called a "Bi-pedal ape". Tyler did not take to this nickname very well and I had to drag him out of the hospital.

Anyway, with nothing to do, I decided to visit my new "friend" Fluttershy. As I walked up, I saw Rarity trying to plead with a giant Minotaur.

"Don't worry about it Iron Will! She'll have the money by next week!" Rarity pleaded with the giant.

"NO, Iron Will collects now!" He bellowed and smacked Rarity through the door. "Please! Stop! We'll have the money soon!" She attempted to plead again, but it was only making Iron Will even angrier.

He reared back to knock her out of the way, but then Rarity noticed me outside and said "Stop! Or my friend Miguel will put you in your place!" Really Rarity? "Oh ho! And where is this "Miguel" you speak of?"

I don't what possessed me to do it, but I stepped through the door frame and called to him. "I'm right here!" He turned around and smirked. "This puny pathetic excuse of a pelt is going to put me in my place? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's too soon to have another fight, but I've always wanted to have Iron Will get his ass beat!**

That was it. My blood boiled and I rushed at him. As he reared back, I put all my energy into my legs and jumped up onto his head.

"Argh, you little snot!" He raged and attempted to smash my legs with his hands. I jumped off his head and planted both my feet into his face with all my might.

Maybe I overdid it a little, as he went careening out the door, off the path, and out on the road in front of the cottage.

"M-Miguel?" A soft voice whispered behind me. I turned and smiled at the sight before my eyes. "Thank you" She said again. "No problem! I always stick up for my friends, even if I just met them!" I replied.

As we went to expect the damage and possibly call whatever authorities they have here, he wasn't there.

"What? Where is he?" I cried out in confusion. A rumbling could behind us, as well as a roaring. I turned and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight before me.

Iron Will was charging right at us, horns pointed down. "Shit!" I screamed, and for the second time that day, I turned tail and ran.

The ponies in the square all greeted me warmly, but their faces soon turned to fear as they noticed what was behind me.

Iron Will showed no signs of stopping, not even for the innocent ponies in the town's square. At the last possible second, I cartwheeled out of the way. I winced in pain as his horn managed to graze my side.

In a blind fit of rage, he continued his assault on me, but his blows were slow and uncoordinated. I moved my head to the side, but his fist collided with a poor colt who was trying to get away from his rampage.

That was enough to set me off, and in my own newfound fury, I unleashed a barrage of punches across his upper torso and head. It leveled him, but he still stood strong, probably hoping to look tough. But I could see the dazed look in his eyes.

In a final effort to bring me down, he picked up a flower stall and hurled at me. I was thinking about moving, but during the fight Fluttershy and Rarity had come to cheer me on. I don't think I could live with myself if they got hurt, or worse. Yeah, he threw it THAT hard.

So, I stood my ground and braced myself, hoping for the best.

~Blackness~

"No! H-How Dare You!" a voice I recognized as fluttershy's screamed out in rage. I've never seen the show before, but I know for sure she would never scream like that.

I was feinting death (Lol, get the reference? Ok, I know that was stupid) but I just couldn't let them get hurt. Especially not Fluttershy. Wait, what?

Before Iron Will reached them, I leaped up from my spot and rolled with them out of the way. I snickered when I saw the direction he was headed. Straight into the Everfree forest.

All the ponies in the square started cheering. And the colt who Iron Will punched was helping me to my feet. "Citizens of Pony Ville, I hereby commend our dear friend Miguel, who selflessly took on a creature more than twice his size just to save us!" A slightly aged mare announced, who I'm guessing was the mayor.

I felt a light tapping on my arm. "T-Thank you Miguel, if it wasn't for-for-" She burst into tears at the thought of what would've happened. "Hey, come on now, it'll be alright!" I said, trying to cheer up.

It seemed to help, and what she said next surprised me, as well as stir up a new feeling in me I had never felt "W-Would you like t-to stay at my house? Since y-you know, your house is destroyed?" She stuttered, clearly trying to hide the evident blush on her face.

I smiled, for real this time. "Why, I guess I could!" I replied, trying to hold back a d'awwwww when she hugged me.

***Daniel's POV***

"I see, so you really have no idea how you arrived here?" Princess Celestia said trying to confirm her questions. "Yeah, but now I have a question for you, if your royalness would be kind enough to answer." I asked in a mock gentleman kind of voice. She and her sister just giggled. "Go ahead!" Celestia replied. "Alright, who were those ponies that attacked me?" I asked, but as soon as the sentence left my lips the mood in the room immediately darkened. "Well, you see. Uh, how do I say this? Oh, well, they were the Pony Ville mafia." My eyes widened in a comical fashion. "M-M-Mafia? Pony Ville has a fucking Mafia?" I cried out in surprise, and confusion.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you didn't use that kind of language in this room." She replied "And you and your friends are in grave danger. He who messes with their family, dies" I just stood there in shock

'How fucking stupid can I be?' I silently cursed myself.

**Hey everybody! How'd you like the chapter? Anyway, if you have any suggestions for filler scenes you would like to see happen, send them in a PM or a review! I have the main story down, but in total it would only be about 13 chapters :(**

**G'night!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: Preparing for nightmare night part 1**

**Hey everyone! To anyone who enjoys reading this story, I may not be able to update again for a while. **

**Tomorrow I have a huge statewide exam that will decide my classes for 10****th**** grade, so I gotta study.**

**Anyway, this time around, Daniel meets up with the rest of his friends and helps begin the preparations for nightmare night!**

**Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Enjoy!**

Princess Celestia agreed to teleport us home this time, so we wouldn't have to go through a raid like that again.

What surprised me, though, is that Princess Luna would be coming with us. "I have prepared living quarters for you and all of your friends." She said with a gentle smile. I've never had any other true friends other than the ones I grew up with, but I think that may change.

"And as for you my dear sister, you will be staying with Daniel for a while" She said in a motherly tone as she looked down upon us.

"Huh? Why?" Came her confused reply. "It's been over a thousand years since you've interacted with society. I think this would be good for you!" Celestia said to her. She then to me and said "You two will be staying with a nice couple. Their names are Lyra, and Bon Bon." On the outside, I merely nodded.

But on the inside I jumped for joy, I mean come on! You would too if you got to live with two of the most famous background ponies on the show!

"Also, they live with another couple, Derpy Hooves and Dr. Whoof." She added, sending my thoughts into a frenzy of 'Fuck yeah!'s and 'Sweet!'s.

~Le Time Skip~

We arrived at our destination with me feeling horribly sick. 'I hate teleportation' I thought with a grunt.

Luna and I walked up to the porch, and Luna having to support me on the way. I was about to knock on the door but a vanilla colored mare opened the door first.

"Oh! Hello! You must be the company the Princess told us to expect!" She greeted us ecstatically. Her face soon turned to one of concern as she saw my sickened face trying to smile, but it ended up coming out as a grimace instead.

"Oh dear, are alright?" She tried to comfort me, all I could say was "You got a bucket?" Well, so much for good first impressions. Thankfully, she didn't hesitate and came running back with a wooden bucket.

While I did my "business", Luna explained what was happening and why I was feeling this way.

After some short introductions, I went to my room. Or so I thought. "Uh, you see, we didn't have any rooms left… I hope it's not too big of a problem!" Bon Bon said nervously, obviously hoping to not offend me or Luna.

"It's perfect!" Luna shouted enthusiastically, maybe a little too enthusiastically. After Bon Bon said goodnight, we started. Hoping to break the awkward silence, I told I didn't mind sleeping on the floor.

"Well, there's no need for that!" She said, trying to cover up the large blush on her face. I agreed, but as we went to bed, I really tried to stay away from her figure, hoping not to seem like I was trying to grope her. But her arms lashed out and held me in a cuddle.

'Damn, she's strong!' I thought while trying to gently get out her grasp. 'Ugh, might as well try to sleep.' I thought in defeat. For a Princess, her grip could rival Tyler's.

~Le Time Skip~

The morning that followed was fairly uneventful. Lyra, Derpy, and Luna all went to work. Luna's new job was an assistant teacher for the town's school. Bon Bon said she and cousin of hers were going to the spa. So that just left me and the doc', which was my new nickname for him.

"So, Daniel, what do you do for fun?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation. I pondered my response for a bit. Football? Nah. Soccer? Maybe. "What about just walking around town for a bit? I haven't exactly seen much of it." I told him. To my surprise, he accepted this idea warmly.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen the entire town yet either!" he replied with a smile. 'Going good so far' I thought.

After walking around and enjoying the sights of the decorations ponies were starting to put up. We decided to take a detour through a complex maze of alleys.

"Derpy should've got off of work an hour ago" he said as the sun was starting to set. "She always pages me when she's on her way." Clearly starting to become worried. "Don't worry man, we'll find her."

I said trying to calm him down, but clearly failing.

After walking for a while, my foot crunched on something plastic. I looked down and gasped. It was the same exact pager that the Dr. had. The only difference was this one had a small engravement of a few bubbles. The Dr.'s had an hourglass.

"Uh oh, Doc, you might want to see this." I called him over. He nearly fainted when he saw the pager.

There had clearly been some kind of a struggle. There was also the faint smell of chlorophyll in the air as well. "Chlorophyll, signs of a struggle, looks like she was taken away against her will!" A bubbly and cheerful voice sounded off behind us.

I turned to see Pinkie Pie, Miguel, and Tyler standing behind us. All of them (except Pinkie of course) had looks of distraught on their faces. "Looks like they took Derpy too." I heard Tyler say.

***Derpy's POV***

My head felt faint and my hooves were all tied behind my back. I tried to scream, only to find they had gagged me.

I turned around as I heard a small rustling. My eyes widened at the sight before me. About 20 or more other mares were also gagged and tied up.

The one I know as Rainbow Dash attempted to fly up, but only crashed back down in agony. I looked at her wings and retched into the duct tape holding my mouth shut. Her wing… was all bent and broken at odd angles.

Clearly she tried to put up a fight. I immediately spun around as I heard hoof steps behind me. Up above us on a catwalk was a tall muscular stallion, a mysterious hooded one, and two nearly identical ones.

They stood on all sides but the front of another stallion. This one was clearly the leader of them. He was tall and muscular, but still looked like an ant compared to the other tall one.

Suddenly he spoke out in a hostile voice "I guess you worthless pieces of shit don't know why you're here. Well I'll tell you. You see, I need the money for a "project" I'm working on. Even if the money is paid, it still isn't going to end well for you. I'm bringing back an evil deity. You see, he despises ponies, wants to kill 'em all. Me and him have come to an agreement. I raise him back from Tartaurus, he grants me and my companions incredible powers, and we destroy all ponies in Equestria. Simple really." As he finished his speech, me, Rainbow Dash, and a few other ponies tore the duct tape off from our mouths.

"How could you, you monster!" Rainbow said with venom in her voice. The stallion only smirked. A few doors opened around us. A small group of about 5 stallions advanced in on us. I wasn't going down without a fight, and neither were the rest of the mares in the room.

The stallion chuckled and leaned over to his hooded companion's ear and told him "All is ready, deliver the message." The hooded stallion nodded and disappeared out of the door followed by the others.

***Daniel's POV***

We had been endlessly searching for 3 hours now. The other ponies seemed a little worried about was going on, but no one voiced their concern.

We all met up in the town square, shared what little findings we had. As expected, we didn't turn up many clues. A few screams sounded behind us, making us jump with fright.

Behind us was the same hooded pony I fought yesterday. "You? Don't you learn?" I shouted in disbelief and anger.

"You know that guy?" Tyler asked me. "Yeah, I fought him yesterday."

Behind him were the most notable of the ones I fought yesterday. The huge 'roid rager', the 2 who held me in the suplex, and the one with the iron covered hoof.

We all got into a combat stance, as did they. Pinkie Pie randomly rolled in the middle of us and shouted "FIGHT!"

The ponies only looked on in fear as our groups leaped at each other.

**Hey everyone! How'd you like it? That was my first attempt at a cliffhanger!**

**As I said last chapter, I'm taking requests for any OC's or filler events you want in this scene.**

**Well, as long as it doesn't involve clop. I don't know how to write it so I'd just make myself look like a tool. **

**Anyways, next chapter the fight goes down in the town square, and our group learns one more clue about the mare's whereabouts.**

**Seeya next time!**


	5. More clues

** Chapter 5: More clues (nightmare night preparations part 2)**

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! 2 in 1 night! Anyway, this story doesn't seem to be getting too popular :(. Oh well, my main goal was never popularity, it was just to share this idea that was floating around in my head.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, no, I don't My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

Me and Pinkie were the first to jump at them. I went after the hooded one knowing that he was the most dangerous out of all them. I was just lucky enough to hit him with a cheap shot.

As I neared him, I tried to use my low-to-high kick trick, but he didn't fall for it. He grabbed my ankle and I aimed my fist to his face, but to my surprises he grabbed that too. He then picked me up and threw me into a nearby fruit stand.

The owner just stood there, frozen with fear. Now I was pissed. I got up and tried a new tactic; I tried to fly at him. I guess you could say it was successful; I propelled myself at the speed of what could've rivaled a minivan and slammed right into him. I, however felt like I just slammed into a fucking brick wall.

I thought I heard a small chuckle escape his lips as he pulled out two miniature scythes, and began twirling them around trying to cut me.

All I can say is thank God I focused on speed training when I was younger. I was barely able to dodge them, and each one of his swings got closer and closer to hitting me.

I bumped into something in my haste to get away, and boy did I make a bad mistake. The huge ass guy turned around and smiled revealing a few missing teeth. Damn, didn't know I hit him that hard! I ducked under another swing from the hooded one's scythe, which in turn got embedded in the back of the tall one.

He fell into a pool of his own blood, but he seemed to have beaten Tyler. Shlick! I yelped as he got me in my face with his blade, AGAIN! "Alright, no more Mr. nice guy!" I said as I drew back to punch him again.

As expected, he just grabbed it. I smirked and knocked his legs out from under him. Not wanting to be hit by the same trick, he twisted and faced the ground. "Moron!" I yelled as I slammed his face into the pavement hard enough to put small cracks in it.

"Thought you were tough, huh?" I taunted as I jumped off his body. I began to jog over and try to assist everyone else.

***Miguel's POV***

Me and this Dr. Hoof guy seemed to have the upper hand against the two identical idiots who wouldn't shut their mouths. I hit one with an uppercut and the doc hit the other one with a well-placed back kick to the gut.

They both flew into the air and slammed into each other, knocking one out cold and the other into a dazed wobble. He tried to rush me but I just side stepped him and stuck my foot out to trip him.

He went crashing through the front window of a shop, causing the residents to scream. I hopped through the window and grabbed him by the mane. He was attempting to hit another mare. How dare he?

"What the fuck is wrong with you pal?" I shouted in his face, but he just spit into my eye. Enraged, I punched him 3 times in the stomach, once in the face, and then I kicked his face in the same spot. He went out the window and landed with a sickening thud next to his twin.

"Wow, spectacular combat ability! Where did you learn such techniques?" An ecstatic Dr. Hoof said to me. He was slightly bleeding from his lip, but other than that he was fine.

"Just years of experience I guess" I replied.

**A/N: I don't know how I'm going to pull this next one off, but I'll give it a try! XD **

** *Pinkie Pie's POV***

Whee! This was so much fun! It was like playing tag, only it was serious. He aimed a punch for my head, but I just stepped to the side as fast as I could. My sudden movement caused him to fall face first to the ground.

"Mister, you shouldn't play on the roads, they're filthy!" I said cheerfully as I held a hoof out to him. He grabbed it and tried to pull me down but I pulled up! He flew up and I brought him down hard on the pavement.

He looked like he had a few broken bones in his back. He finally pulled himself up and stumbled over to me. He held out a hoof and said "Wow, I've never seen such a good fighter! Good job!" he said in a happy tone.

"Why thank you mist-"I was cut off as he pulled me in and socked me in the face hard with his iron fist. All the ponies gasped in pure horror.

I was on the ground crying my eyes out. It hurt so bad! He just looked down at me with a crazed smile. With a newfound hatred towards this stallion, I jumped at him. As he reared back to strike, I ducked and pulled my signature weapon. The Party Cannon!

I lit the fuse and laughed. He started to beg, willing to do "anything" so he could not be shot by it. No, I was not going to fall for that again. I showed my own evil smile. I didn't like using it, it reminded me of when I went insane and hated all my friends.

BOOM!

He screamed at the top of his lungs as the cannon sent flying face-first into the cement wall of the Pony Ville bank.

I decided it would be funny to yell "Ooh, you just got knocked the fuck out!" All the bystanders just stared at me, and then burst out laughing. I smiled and slowly felt the pain of his punch subside.

***Daniel's POV***

I can't believe it; he just stood up and brushed himself off like nothing happened! What the fuck is with this guy? He restarted his slow approach towards me once again, this time swinging his scythes in a circle to where they would lightly scrape the ground every swing.

I was seriously beginning to get tired of this guy. Nothing I did worked! Out of nowhere he was engulfed in a fiery dark blue flame. I looked to where it came from. "Luna?" I said in shock, I thought she was at work?

I looked back at him; he was standing up, once again unfazed. But on his chest was a giant purple/blue crystal growth. It was the same spot I hit him yesterday. That must be his weak point! I needed someone with incredible kicking strength.

I spotted Big Mac in the crowd and called for him "Hurry!" I said, trying to urge him down. He looked a little hesitant at first, but soon got over it and ran to my side. "Ok, here's the plan. I'm gonna distract him for a good minute. When you hear me whistle, you run up and buck him as hard as you possibly can on the purple spot on his chest. Got it?" I rambled. "Eeyup" He replied. 'Gotta love Big Mac' I thought as I rushed at the hooded guy. 'I'm tired of calling him that, I'ma call him Ezio from now on.' I smiled at the thought.

I tried to barrage him with punches, but again, no result. I tried aiming for the purple spot, but he swung his scythe and nearly chopped off my hand. 'Alright, that doesn't work.' I tried thinking of a plan, but nothing could get passed his tight defense; even if it did he still didn't get hurt at all.

Suddenly I remembered one type of martial arts that he hasn't shown mastery of; Judo.

Smiling evily, I stood up and spread my weight evenly and beckoned him towards me. I could tell I was making him angry since he charged straight at me. 'Big mistake pal' I thought to myself. He swung his scythe down at me, but at the last second I caught it, pulled him toward me, hooked out his legs and pinned him to the ground in an almost inescapable neck hold.

I pulled him up and tried to whistle and he slammed his head straight at my mouth, creating a huge gash where I normally whistled at. Big Mac still knew what I was trying to do. He rushed forward, ducked under a punch and kicked back with all of his strength into the purple spot.

There's a first time for everything. It must've been the first time for this guy to scream in pain, I mean, damn, that was loud!

I'm glad I released my grip and rolled to the side before his kick connected. He went flying straight through the bank (which had concrete walls, 4 different interior walls of the same material) and out the other side.

He didn't even use both of his legs!

The ponies started to cheer, but stopped dead when they saw him get up and stumble toward us. 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? RRAAAAAH' my mind was full of fuck. I got back into my combat stance, but he didn't attack. Instead he walked over to all the bodies of his friends and used a spell to teleport them somewhere else.

He started to hobble away but he stopped, pulled out one of his scythes, and threw it. "A parting present from me to you" He said in his surprisingly cold voice. With that he disappeared.

I looked to see where the scythe was going to land. It was headed straight for a familiar dark blue alicorn.

Instinctively, I unfolded my wings and flew in a mad dash for Luna. "Well, I didn't know you liked me that much!" she said, oblivious of what was about to happen. I arrived just in time to block the scythe, with my chest.

I collapsed with a searing pain in my chest. Not only was the pain almost unbearable, I couldn't breathe either. Each time I exhaled, a mouthful of blood shot passed my lips.

I started to lose consciousness for the second time, but I was truly worried. I was being lifted by Luna, who was crying a river and calling herself "Stupid" and just assaulting herself for letting me do this for her.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry!" She went into another crying fits while Pinkie tried to comfort her.

A strong pair of arms obviously belonging to Tyler picked me up and started to carry me in the direction of the hospital.

**Hey everyone! Can't believe I did two chapters in one night. Phew, man am I beat! Anywho, next time, Daniel gets released from the hospital early along with Peter thanks to Luna. But they still don't have many leads on where the mares went. And with more and more disappearing every day, their time is running out!**

**Please leave a review if you liked it! Goodnight!**


	6. Mystery unraveled

** Chapter 6: Mystery unraveled (preparations for nightmare night part 3)**

**Hey everyone! I'm half way through my exams, here's to hoping I did good! Anyway, this time around Daniel and the others discover another clue of the mare's whereabouts. But while they were focusing on the disappearances, they didn't notice the strange increase in the amount in construction workers in town. What could this mean?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, only my OC's.**

Man do I owe Luna something; with her magic, she healed me and peter and we were let free. "I can't thank you enough Luna!" I said in a happy tone as I hugged her. She tried to respond, but she was blushing so much it was impossible for her.

After a few moments of gathering supplies (we were going out everywhere to look for Derpy.), we headed over to Rarity's place to see if she was home.

"Rarity? You there?" we called out seeing if she wanted to join us. To our surprise, and Peter's horror, she wasn't there.

The shop however, was totally trashed. "What happened here!" Peter and Spike yelled in sadness at the same time.

There was a scent that really kept bothering my nose, like some kind of annoying perfume. I looked down at my feet, and right there was a broken bottle of eau de fleur, some kind of "flowery" scented perfume.

There was a small trail of it heading to the south. "Hey guys! Check this out!" I called to them as I began to follow the trail.

The trail went a good 40 meters, before it disappeared completely. "Huh, that's strange." I remarked feeling a strange mixture of the emotions known as "anger" and "confusion".

After a short discussion, we decided to pay a visit to Twilight Sparkle and see if she could help, but she was gone too!

The same happened with Fluttershy, Bon Bon and Lyra, and Applejack. But upon arriving at Sweet Apple Acres we were despaired to see the unconscious and bleeding bodies of Ted and Big Mac. "Luna, can you heal them?" I asked her, not liking to see any of my friends hurt. "Sure just give me a sec and I-"She was cut off by a large wooden object striking her in the back of the head.

We all turned to our left and it was him. The same hooded guy from yesterday! "Why can't you learn? You fucking-"I couldn't finish my sentence. In a flash, he had appeared in front of me, striking me in the head with his hoof, grabbed Luna and disappeared.

"Oh no that fucker didn't!" I shouted as I pulled myself off the ground. "We have to find where that motha fucka went!" Tyler said in response. We began to formulate a game plan. We would all go to a friend's house and wait.

If we saw them, we would page the others and we could all arrive on the scene and beat him down.

"Sounds good!" I said with a determined look. I decided to take up a position as a teacher's assistant in place of Luna at the school.

"Well, I'm always glad to have help!" Cheerilee cheerily said (XD). I offered to stay behind after class to help, especially after noticing that a few of the fillies were missing.

Night had fallen, and I was beginning to become extremely irritated. With my help, Cheerilee and I had gotten all of her daily chores done in half the time. I was explaining to her why I was protecting her, although she already knew.

We were in the middle of some small talk when all of a sudden the power cut out. She screamed, but I placed a hand on her snout and shut her up. "Shh, if you scream, he'll hear us!" I said in a harsh whisper.

She was scared out of her mind but I managed to keep her calm. I put my black jacket on her form and put her in the corner. I reached in my pocket while telling her not to move. I pulled out my lighter and walked to the door leading into the hall.

I lit the lighter and peered out the window. Nothing on my right, but I saw movement on my left. I t was quick like it was in a hurry, but it kept silent and graceful. I picked up my metal baseball bat and stood on the side of the door.

As he quietly opened the door and walked in, I snuck up behind him and swung. He ducked and his hind leg shot out and connected with my face. "Where is she?" He said as he picked me up by my collar. I wasn't proud of what I did next.

I lit a pencil on fire and stabbed where I thought his eyes were. Second time I've ever heard him scream. With a cry of anguish, he picked me up and threw me out the window. I quickly covered my face as thousands of sharp little shards rained down on me.

I quickly pressed the little signal button on my pager and jumped back into the room, bat still in hand. He wasn't expecting me to get back up and wasn't paying attention. I custom designed this bat, adding a large iron spike at the side of the tip.

It connected with a sickening crack. Ezio stumbled back and had a coughing fit. On the floor was a puddle of purple goo; and on his chest where the crystal was, the same goo was leaking out of the crystal.

He ceased his coughing suddenly, and tried to shoot a fireball at me. But it back fired towards the corner Cheerilee was in. He struggled up, grabbed Cheerilee and ran out the door. 'This is our chance' I thought. Since he couldn't use magic, we could chase him on foot.

I put away my bat and dashed after him. On the way out I saw my friends and motioned for them to follow. He jumped right into the bushes and continued his run. Thankfully, carrying Cheerilee was slowing him down considerably. Enough to where I could catch up to him.

In an act of desperation he pulled back some branches and let them loose. I ducked under them in time, but Peter wasn't so lucky.

He got knocked out. Now, don't say he was a wimp. These branches were at least as thick as a pole and hard as one too.

Tyler didn't hesitate to pick him back and keep running. In a last ditch effort to get us off of his tail, he jumped on to the bridge that led across Ghastly Gorge and cut the ropes.

'Ugh, dammit. I never leave friends behind' I thought. I made my choice, so I flew back and retied the bridge. It allowed 'Ezio' the valuable time he needed to get away.

"Come on guys, if we follow him quietly he might not notice us!" I said to our little 'group'. We all agreed and set off on our little quest.

It was kinda hard to "sneak" with Pinkie in our group. But, we persevered and followed him for about 30 miles.

He reached a warehouse guarded by 2 burly stallions in the front. After saying some kind of passcode, he walked in the door.

Tyler nudged my arm and handed me something. It was the old katana I found in a dump when rummaging for spare metal parts. I took a few classes and became a "master".

Me and Miguel told the others to wait at their spot as we snuck up to the door. Miguel grabbed a rock and tossed it at the window to cause a distraction; and as soon as they turned their backs, we ran up and sliced them down. Splattering blood on the walls.

I motioned for Tyler and the others as I quietly opened the door. At the end of the hallway stood a door, with a bloodstain on it. I gulped, fearing the worst. We continued down the hall, but stopped short when a voice was broadcasted through hidden speakers in the walls.

"How foolish of you. First time in my life I've ever felt pity for the moronic "The voice said. It sounded like the kind of voice you'd hear from an insane and abused child. "Have a nice fall." The voice said again.

I had an idea of what he meant by fall but-.

FWOOSH

The floor under us opened in some kind of tacky Scooby doo styled trap door. We all landed on the cold cement floor of a basement, although off to our right was a mattress. 'Dickhead' I silently cursed the voice.

A few stallions walked up behind us, carrying cattle prods. "Get yer asses out there now!" He said in an obnoxious southern drawl while pointing at another door in front of us. It was nothing like Applejack's.

Seeing as we had no choice we headed through the door. The sight we beheld was sickening. All of the kidnapped mares were in this very room. Some of them were passed out; others were trying to fight back against some stallions who were attempting to shock them with cattle prods.

The whole scene was just horrifying. I mean, who does shit like this? "Ah, gentlemen! I see you've become familiar with my deeds!" He said in that horrid voice of his. I could get a good look at him now.

He was tall and muscular, almost like a mini version of the big ne standing to his right. His coat was pure black, and his mane was a deep crimson. His cutie mark shocked me the worst. It was just the word _PAIN_.

"You're fucking sick man!" I yelled at him, trying to gauge a response. "Indeed I am young man." He replied with a grin. Clearly, he has dealt with this kind of resistance. "As you could probably tell, I am the Godfather of the Pony Ville mafia. But everypony has just laughed us off in the past. Well, not anymore. Say, have you noticed the increase in construction workers? How they are 'checking' ponies' houses?" He said.

I nodded. "Well, they aren't construction workers. They actually have been going around to all major buildings in the city and have been planting C4 charges. We all gasped in shock, but I roared in anger. I stepped forward to take a swing at him but what he said next pretty much knocked me back on my ass.

"Take it easy, one press of this button and the whole town is gone." He said while smiling. I hate this guy. "Another thing to know about me is…" he trailed off as he walked up to Luna. "I hate mares!" He finished as he spit in her face.

"So that means you're gay?" Tyler retorted with a mischievous smile on his face. "What? No! I would never indulge on that!" He quickly said. Sounds like he's covering up! "I love to hear them suffer." He said as he walked up to Rainbow Dash.

Quick as a flash, he grabbed her other wing and snapped it in half. With a gleeful smile on his face! Tyler couldn't take it anymore; he rushed forward and swung at him. The stallion ducked and bucked him in the gut.

"Ah ah ah, you might not want to do that!" He said as held up the remote control. "Guards, kill them"

A large group of stallions surrounded us in a circle. "Well, looks like this is the end my brothers. Let's go down with a fight!" the doc said with an anxious face. "Heh, you haven't seen anything yet!" I yelled at both the doc and the psychopath on the balcony.

I rolled up my short sleeves and pant legs, revealing training weights. The doc's eyes widened, but Tyler just laughed. I took off all of the weights, including the wristbands and ankle weights. All together they weighed almost 150 pounds. I've been training my speed with these.

The only time I would take them off would be to shower and change clothes.

The psychopath just laughed at me "You think weights would've helped you? You're even dumber than I would've thought!" He taunted, but the smirk vanished from his face completely when I let go of them.

They crashed into the wooden floor of the room and kept going, finally smashing some crates in the room below us. "You were saying?"

Never the less, the stallions continued to advance. "Looks like you dicks need a demonstration!" I said eagerly awaiting the beat down that would follow.

"Doc, you and Pinkie need to stay out of this, their orders are to kill. If you two were killed, I don't think I would forgive myself." I told them, to which they immediately dashed off to the wall where the mares were rounded up at.

I pulled out my katana, Tyler pulled out his brass knuckles, and Miguel pulled out his favorite nun chucks. Big mac also readied himself and Ted pulled out the pitchfork on his back. We were in a circle with all of our backs pressed each other's.

Things were about to get really messy, really fast. At a snap of my fingers, we all jumped outwards into the crowd.

Boy, these stallions weren't the toughest I've ever fought! Only thing I really had to do was keep swinging and punching. I was heading for the psychopath with all of my newfound speed, which I'm sure could've allowed me to run at least 25 MPH.

I was in reach of the ladder, but a strong hoof pulled me down. It was the really buff stallion. He really didn't scare me anymore. Tired of him, I swung my sword across his back and knocked him into the crowd with a kick.

I turned around only to have an iron covered hoof connect with my face. Oh ho, I'm gonna enjoy the sweet taste of payback. He tried to duck my next swing, but it was still a dumb move. Instead of the blade slitting his throat, it instead swept across his eyes and blinded him.

He began to flail around in panic, so I knocked him out to put him out of his misery. A large portion of the stallions saw how big of a threat I was and starting closing in around me. I tried my first Zelda style spin attack to create some breathing room.

To my dismay, most of them just jumped over the blade. They began to pile onto me like in that one scene from the second matrix movie. One of them whispered in my ear "Oh man, the boss is gonna have fun with you!" he said with an Australian accent.

The dogpile was too big; I couldn't move, and more and more kept jumping on. Suddenly, all the weight was lifted off my back. I looked to my right to see Tyler standing there with a big grin on his face. "You owe me nigga" He smirked.

"Thanks" I muttered. As I turned around once again, I saw him. "Ezio", the hooded stallion with the purple tumor. He started walking towards me, both scythes in an attack position. I raised my katana and jumped at him. He thought he knew what I was doing and swung for my head.

At the last second, I ducked under and swung upwards. His arm flew off into the crowd. Scream count: 3. His hood fell off, revealing a scarred an enraged face. His mane was a dark black.

"You little pest, I'll end you right where you stand!" He shouted to me as he jumped up in the air. A large pair of metal wings rose out behind his back. His right hoof caught on fire, and slowly continued to build up until his whole body was aflame. What does this dumbass think setting himself on fire gonna do?

He got a crazed smile on his face and pointed his hoof at me. The flames all began to concentrate at this area. And then he let it loose. I don't honestly know what happened next, the sword drug my hand in front of me and kind of absorbed the fire.

I looked at the blade, one of the 12 white crystals on the blade turned red. He rushed at me in desperation, and I swung my sword at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to see what had happened.

A large jet of red fire shot out of the blade and collided with the purple crystal on his chest. A stream of blood shot out of his mouth and the surrounding area of the crystal. All the strange purple liquid shot out and covered the floor.

He stumbled forward holding out his hoof. He collapsed in front of me, and whispered the words "Thank… you." He then gave one last shudder and passed on in front of me.

I looked at my sword and smiled. This will definitely be helpful. The ranks of the stallions were starting to dwindle, and soon ceased all together. My friends all walked up to me and stood at my sides.

"You're done man, give it up and hand over the remote." I commanded him. "How? Never mind that, I'm going to go pay your little town a 'visit'" He said as he turned and began to walk through the door.

"Oh, and here take this. Think of it as a departing gift" He muttered evily as he pulled out a second remote. He pressed the button and said "You've got 2 minutes before the bombs in this building go off. Have fun!" He giggled like a child in a toy store as he galloped out the door.

A large clock began to count down the time, 1:45. "Alright everyone! Follow me and hurry!" I shouted out to the group.

I led them into the room we fell in and I grabbed a ladder. 1:02. I managed to get everyone except Rainbow Dash up the ladder. She was badly hurt so I handed her to Tyler. 0:55.

We dashed down the hallway as fast as our feet would carry us, but felt despaired when we reached the door and couldn't open it.

_Ten seconds left_

A computer voice announced through the speaker system. Tyler pushed me aside and rammed his shoulder into the door. It buckled a bit, but remained standing.

_8 seconds left_

"Hurry man!" I shouted at him. "I'm trying!" he replied as he bashed his shoulder into the door again.

_5_

Tyler slammed it again, still no luck.

_4_

I moved him over and readied my sword.

_3_

I swung my flame engulfed sword, at the door and it broke open. We all dashed at our full speeds out the door.

_2_

_1_

_*tick*_

We were barely 20 feet away when the building exploded. We had the mares go first so they wouldn't get caught in the blast. The shockwave of the explosion caused me, Ted, and Tyler to fly forward.

We didn't have much time to lose, so we got up and booked it back to Pony Ville.

***Vinyl Scratch's POV***

Damn, it was starting to rain! I was gonna go and hangout with Octavia at the park. Oh well, maybe tomorrow. I walked into the town square, hoping to get some more food. Last week's party drained me of my rations.

When I arrived at the town square, a stallion with a black pelt and dark red mane was announcing something to the crowd.

"Spend what little time you have left with your families, it's the last chance you'll ever have." He was surrounded by the construction workers and… oh Celestia! At his feet were the bloody corpses of the town guard.

Most of the mares and stallions were cuddling together in their last embrace. Octavia ran up to me and began to cry into my shoulder. We had always had our arguments in the past, but right now was no time for that.

About an hour had passed. All of a sudden, the psychotic stallion announced "All right, time for you to die. As soon as I leave the vicinity, you go bye-bye!" He began a fit of laughter afterwards and began to walk off.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from the opposite side of the square. It was Daniel! Ponies had been talking about him and his friends all week.

"You! How the fuck did you get out of that warehouse?" He shouted in disbelief. Daniel just walked up to him. He reared back his arm; in his hand was a beautiful black tinted katana.

"I would put that down boy, unless you want me to press this button!" The maniac said to his face.

***Daniel's POV***

Regretfully, I lowered my hand. I couldn't risk it, so I dropped the sword on the ground. "Kick it away" He ordered me. I obliged while glaring at him. "Good" He muttered in my face.

What he didn't expect was for me to pull out my glock and fire on his two approaching guards. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes, I returned the same look.

Before he could press the button, I shot him in the foot. He stumbled back in pain and dropped the remote. Yes! I jumped for it, only to be met with a swift kick to the face. I masked my pain and advanced again, this time jumping over his leg and grabbing the remote.

"Game's over pal, hope you had fun." I said as I began to crush the remote. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smirked at me before continuing "Even if you crushed it, the C4 would still go off!"

"Nope!" Peter's voice sounded behind us. He was standing there with a huge clump of defused C4 in his arms. "No!" He raged and swung a fist at me. I ducked under it and hit him with an uppercut.

His rage was making his swings sloppy. But he calmed down and regained his composure. "It doesn't matter. I'm stronger than you and all of your friends!" He said as he charged at me. Now that he was calm, he was a lot more dangerous.

His speed would've easily beaten me before I took off my weights. I cartwheeled to the side and grabbed my sword. I prepared to take off his head with a fire swing, but it started to rain.

"Ha ha ha! Too bad your fire won't work on me. I can control water!" He yelled at me. My fire sizzled out rather violently. It was a bad mistake to look down; he jumped in front of me and hit me with an uppercut. It actually sent me a good 10 feet in the air.

I was too dazed to react as he spread his wings, flew up and slammed into my side. I fell out of the sky and landed with a sickening thud. With the wind knocked out of me, I could barely stand up.

He took his sweet time walking over to me though. Almost as if he wanted me to recover. When I could breathe easier, I flew at him. Using my wings for an added boost, I slammed into his gut. To my surprise, he only skidded back a few feet.

He grabbed my head and brought me down onto the ground behind him. I stood up shakily, blood oozing out of a large gash on my forehead.

I got into my balanced stance and waited. He rushed at me; too fast to slow down and dodge my foot. I went down and hooked out his legs, and then I grabbed him by the hind leg.

"Do your worst shitbag" He said. "Ok then!" I replied enthusiastically while I smashed his head on the cobblestone road. The road cracked where his head impacted it. He got up with a shaky demeanor.

"Try this" He said as he started doing some kind of weird dance. The water from the puddles around us and the rain seemed to cover him, kind of like a shield. He rushed at me, but he went rather slowly. I tried to punch him, but the water was like solid steel!

"Here, have a drink!" He shouted with glee as a blast of water hit me like a bull. It sent me crashing into a lettuce stand. I saw my sword lying on the pavement near me and I picked it up.

"Thirsty? Have another drink!" He said in his crazed voice. I smiled and held out my blade in front of me.

He shot forward another blast of water, but my sword absorbed it. To my surprise, 2 crystals lit up this time. One dark blue and the other light blue. I knew what those colors meant. I swung my sword back again, this time ice began to form on the tip.

I hid it behind my back so he wouldn't see, and he said "Didn't I tell you? Fire won't work against me!" He yelled at me again. "Oh yeah? Well ice will!" I shouted back and swung the blade.

Before he could react, the ice contacted the water and began to freeze it over. He didn't even have time to scream before he was frozen solid.

All of a sudden, the ice broke off near the base and the whole thing crashed into the ground; shattering into a million pieces.

What a way to go. All the ponies were frozen in their places, but then, like a movie unpaused, they all rushed up to me trying to hug me and nearly all of them were crying. Luna made her way into the crowd and jumped into my arms.

"I thought you were going to lose!" She sobbed into my shirt. This, by the way, happened to be my only one. "It's okay! I beat him!" I replied, trying to calm her down.

It helped a little bit, but she still insisted on staying by my side.

After the mayor gave me and my friends an award, we all went our separate ways to finish our nightmare night preparations. "Idea!" I said out of nowhere. "What?" Luna and Bon Bon asked me back at our house.

What if we had a concert for nightmare night? I began to explain my idea to everyone in the house. "That sounds great, but where are you going to get the equipment?" Lyra asked me. "Well, I can use my laptop to play the background of the songs, and maybe Vinyl Scratch could lend me some equipment?"

I said. They all nodded in agreement. "I heard she also has a cousin named Shadow Blast who is a really good singer!" Bon Bon tells me. I smile

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day, I can feel it.

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? Sorry it took me so long. It was over 4,000 words! Anyway, now if you would be so kind as to send me any requests you have for music to be played at the concert.**

**I need two of every one of these genres:**

**Progressive house**

**Rock**

**Party**

**Pop**

**Here are the songs I have already: Boogie woogie wu by ICP, Pony rock-a parody of party rock anthem, and crazy train by ozzy osbourne.**

**If you could send requests that would be super helpful! :D **

**Bye!**


	7. Music n Stuff

**Chapter 7: Music n stuff**

**Hey everyone! Just finished my exams today! Anyway there is still time to send in a song you want to see on here. I still got 2 or 3 chapters until the concert! This time around, Daniel meets Vinyl Scratch and her cousin Shadow Blast! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, Hasbro does.**

I awoke at 5 past 11 in the morning. First good sleep I've had in months! I looked over to see Luna cuddling my side. D'awwww. I gently got out of bed, hoping not to wake her up.

I went down to the kitchen to see everyone else lounging around in the living room. Vinyl Scratch was with them. "Oh, there he is now!" Lyra said as she pointed a hoof at me. "Hey Daniel, good job yesterday!" Vinyl said ecstatically as she rushed up and shook my hand.

"Hey thanks! Say, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get some equipment for my concert?" I asked her; she stopped for a moment and then said "Yeah, I got tons of stuff at my place! You should come over!" She replied.

So, away we went.

We walked up to a surprisingly modern-looking house, with a few Victorian touches. She led me through the door and I gasped.

The inside of her house looked like the kind of place you'd throw a rave party! "Here, follow me!" She said as she led me to the basement.

Uh oh, I've seen this situation before. Wait never mind, she's a pony after all. When I got into that room, I swear I felt like I was in heaven. So much stuff! Subs, keyboards, MIDI controllers, turntables; you name it, she had it. Even a recording studio!

"Damn, this must have cost a fortune!" I said in astonishment of the sheer amount of stuff she had. "Oh I get this stuff for free" She said. I just turned and looked at her with my jaw scraping the floor.

"For free?" I shouted, Jesus Christ man! "I can hook you up with all of this, all you need to do is ask!" She gave me a smile. "P-Please?" I stuttered. "You got it!" She said again, the same smile still plastered on her face like a bumper sticker.

"Wait, do you think we could do a bit of recording? I wanted to try a song that me and my friends used to love back on earth." I said. "Ok, invite them over! I would love to hear some of the music

So I did.

"So what's this all about?" asked Ted. "Well, Vinyl here wanted to hear some of the music we have in our world, so I thought 'why not sing her "our" song?'" I replied to him and everyone else. They all developed a large grin on their face.

We walked into Vinyl's recording studio and got ready. The beat started and I cleared my throat

**A/N: ok guys, the song they sing is a song by Eminem known as "Under the influence"**

**I don't own this song in any way, shape, or form. It is owned by Eminem and D12**

**You can find this song here: .com/watch?v=f-NTC7LMyA4 **

The beat slowly faded out, leaving a sense of awesomeness hanging thick in the air. Vinyl only stared at us wide-eyed.

"Wow! That was incredible! The language was a little vulgar, but the rhyming was fantastic!" She said into her mic. "You guys could totally make an album!" That was our dream right there. Tyler, who was the bass player. Ted, the back-up guitarist. Miguel, the drummer. Gary, the singer. And me and Peter would make the beats for our rap/techno songs.

I was also the main guitarist too. We gained quite a bit of popularity on YouTube for our rock covers, as well as me and Peter's progressive house and dubstep.

"Hell yeah, you got a deal!" I said, with my friends cheering behind me. "Okay, you guys are officially signed to PON-3 records!" She said with a smile.

I could've sworn I heard her say "Finally! My first musicians!"

I smiled again for the second time that day; oh yeah, this day is going real good.

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? What about the song? Was it a good idea? Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on their alerts/favorites list! It means so much!**

**Goodnight everyone, more updates to follow!**


	8. Skirmish at the bar

**Chapter 8: Skirmish at the bar**

**Hey everyone! And a shout out to all who have read my story, you guys are awesome! Anyway, Thanks to a RarityRoyale for reminding me about a site guideline that could've had my story taken down :(**

**This time around, Daniel and the others go to a bar as a "Getaway". Needless to say, wherever Daniel goes, trouble follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, only my OC's**

After a good afternoon of getting songs ready, setting up for our concert, and meeting Vinyl Scratch's cousin, we were pretty beat. So we decided 'Why not go to a nightclub? What's the worst that could happen?'

We all got slightly dressed; I mean it wasn't a fancy nightclub**. **So we just put some of our "nice" shirts that Rarity made for us and headed out.

Upon arriving by the bar, my eardrums were nearly shattered from the noise. I hadn't been to a concert for a long time, so my ears weren't used to the noise anymore.

We got a large table near the back of the room and ordered a few beers. We weren't old enough to drink, but who cares? They serve alcohol to ponies of all ages here!

We were having a pretty good time. Tyler and Gary got drunk off their minds and went up on stage with the performers. Man that was hilarious! I even convinced Luna to dance too! We were all having a nice time, and then I went back to our table to get something. And then it happened.

I was grabbing the glowsticks because they were about to start a rave, but a fight broke out on the dance floor.

Some dude was trying to hit on Luna and she had had enough. They continued to argue, until Luna smacked him when he made an advancement on her. I turned around and laughed knowing that this guy was about to get his ass kicked on the dance floor, but then a hoof tapped my shoulder.

"You the owner of 'dis hoe?" A gruff drunk voice said behind me. I didn't even turn around, but I knew he had Luna in an arm lock. "No, she isn't 'owned' by anyone" I replied to him, my voice beginning to grow colder and colder.

I turned around to see Luna break out of the arm lock and kick the guy in his nads. He didn't flinch, and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Time seemed to slow down as I got out of my seat; he swung forward, and his hoof with the brass knuckles on it collided with Luna's face. Just beside her left eye.

Everything went red. I gave a thundering shout of rage, grabbed the bottle of gin we had ordered, and smashed it over his head. Breaking it in the process. Everyone in the club turned and looked at us. Luna was in the corner being tended to by the mares in our group, plus a few others.

I was standing in front of this guy with one of the most enraged looks you would've ever seen on my face.

He, however, stood there like nothing happened. He smiled at me and grabbed my arm. He punched me 2 times in the side and flung me down onto a table.

The ponies in the room gasped. Tyler and Gary were drunk, Miguel wasn't here, neither was Ted, and Peter had gone out to dinner with Rarity. No one could help me right now. But just then, a few colts from the crowd rushed up and started swinging at him.

A few of his cronies joined in; and soon we had an all-out war in the bar room. Turns out this guy had many more goons waiting outside. The dance floor was no longer full of ponies dancing, it turned into a full on battle ground.

I leaped into the crowd and swung at the nearest guy, and knocked his ass out right there.

The goons seemed to be wearing gang colors, a red bandana, blue waistband, and a yellow cap.

The battle raged on for a good 10 minutes, leaving unconscious gang members all over the room. A few of the colts who had helped had small injuries, but other than that, we were the clear winners.

I had a personal vendetta against the leader, and I would make sure I made him feel pain. I saw him going up to the group who were tending to Luna, spouting nonsense saying that she had one last chance to come along and how she would be in for a real good time.

I've had enough of this faggot; I ran at him and tackled him out the window and into the street. I jumped up and starting aiming kicks at his chest.

He eventually shrugged me off and stood back up. He rushed at me with a running punch. Unless you've caught your opponent off guard, it's never smart to use this maneuver.

I moved to the side and jumped feet first onto his back. Hearing a satisfying crack, I picked him up and slammed him onto the wall.

I held him there by his collar, and spewed venom into his face "You don't EVER touch her! You got that fucker?"

He nodded and I let him down. Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson and charged straight at me. I wasn't expecting it, so I ended up getting sucker punched in the face with brass knuckles.

It's not the first time it's happened before, but it's never a pleasant experience. He took his chance and began to beat on me. I've never felt helpless like this; I couldn't get him off of me. He weighed too damn much.

Once again, Big Mac came to the rescue. He rushed at us and bucked the guy off me. He flew over the building and landed with a loud thud on the next street over.

"Huh… thanks… man I owe you one." I said to him." No problem partner, anything for a friend" He said as he smiled.

I ran back into the bar to see everyone cheering for me and Mac, but I payed them no mind.

Luna was sitting in the corner, trying to cry but her bruised eye wouldn't allow her. I felt like bursting into tears when I saw her like this.

I picked her up and began to walk home. 'Man, I hope she doesn't go blind in that eye' I thought. Her eyes were one of the best parts about her.

When we arrived back home, I gently placed her in the bed and headed back downstairs. I passed by a mirror in the hallway. There were deep blue and red bruises all over my head where I was assaulted.

I wanted to punch that mirror, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I arrived downstairs to see everyone gathered in the room, it was covered in ribbons and party decorations.

I walked in and was met with a deafening "Happy Birthday!" From everyone in the room.

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? I hated writing Luna getting hurt like that but it was part of the plotline for their developing relationship. Anyway, the music requests are still open if you would like to see a song on here. And also, could someone give me any advice for a writing a fluff chapter? I'm horrible at writing anything that involves romance and I would make myself look stupid.**

**More updates to come! Bye!**


	9. Love is like a box of chocolates

**Chapter 9: Love is like a box of chocolates**

**Hey everyone! Did you hate that last chapter Luna fans? I'm sorry! It was a major point in the plotline for Daniel and Luna's relationship! This time, the thugs from yesterday return with a vengeance, and they introduce the fact that they DO have guns in equestrian. This isn't going to go well.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own MLP FIM**

Really? Luna gets punched on my birthday, and they try to be all happy? No, not acceptable.

"Hey bro, why so mad? You should see the presents we got you man!" Ted said, seeing the pissed off look on my face.

"Ugh, why not? Got nothing else to do today." I replied, like a murderer.

One by one, the ponies gave me their presents. Lotion 'the fuck?', a pair of sunglasses, a lawn chair, a box of .380 ACP rounds, and some kind of bruise remedy. To be surprised, I was actually pretty happy with getting anything for my birthday.

"Wait, we still got one more." Dr. Hoof said as he reached behind him and pulled out a long box. I hated accepting presents, it made me feel like a moocher.

I opened the box and my jaw dropped in amazement. Inside was a beautiful brand-new light blue Stratocaster. The bottom corner of the body eventually got darker and darker, until it turned almost black.

Right in the middle of the darkest blue part, was Luna's cutie mark. I nearly teared up at this gift; everyone else in the room was smiling at me. Gary was laughing, so I threw a shoe at him.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see Luna standing behind me at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't control myself; I ran up and hugged her. Her face lit up as red as a strawberry, and she hugged me back.

Everyone else in the room D'awwwed, even Gary. "I've never gotten a present like this, not when my parents were alive." I said to her as I broke the hug.

"As a thank you, how about I take you out to dinner? Just the 2 of us, you know?" I said, with the infamous "bad poker face".

"Sure thing" She giggled and winked at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrived at the Pony Ville Café at 8 o'clock. I opened the door and held it open for her which earned me a thank you. We took a seat near the window, gazing out at the beautiful night she had created an hour ago.

The waiter walked up and asked for our order. Luna asked for a salad, which I ordered as well, seeing as that humans can't really eat grass or flowers.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn to play guitar, so why not ask the man I like- I mean- oops" She said shamefully and turned her head.

I just sat there with a retarded expression on my face, "Luna, you don't have to be ashamed, I like you too" I said to her as I leaned closer. She did the same, and our faces were about an inch away when we were interrupted.

"Ahem, your order, madam." Said the waiter as he handed her salad. "Thank you!" She replied and began to eat.

"Your order Sir" He said to me as he handed me my food, almost roughly. 'I spy with my little eye, a feminist.' I thought as the guy walked away.

We decided it would be best to continue our "job" after we ate. Eh, it wasn't the best salad I've ever had.

We walked out of the restaurant laughing at the waiter as he collected his "tip". It was just some lint and a gum wrapper I had in my pocket. We walked to the park, and tonight we weren't the only ones there.

I could spot Ted and Applejack on the far side, and Tyler and Rainbow Dash were doing some kind of street performance. We continued and settled down at the bench closest to the lakeshore.

**A/N: I'm not sure if Pony Ville has a lake, or even a park, but I'm just gonna roll with that.**

I took a seat on the bench and motioned for Luna to sit next to me, which she did. The lake was amazing, the stars reflected off of the surface like it was a mirror. The full moon showered the area with a calming glow, sending shivers down my spine.

"Wow Luna, you really outdid yourself tonight, it's beautiful out here, and that's coming from a guy who thinks this kind of stuff would normally be stupid!" I smiled warmly at her. It wasn't like the evil smirks or the troll faces I normally did.

It was real, an action that I haven't done since I was 6 years old. It clicked back into my mind like an old rusty gear that had been recently oiled.

"Thank you, Daniel; you're probably the only one who truly appreciates my night. It makes me feel like I'm not useless." She said as she began to tear up. I pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her in any way that I could, even though it wasn't my profession.

"Luna, why would you think you were useless?" I replied to her. "Back before I got banished, no pony ever enjoyed my night. They all despised it, and me, for bringing it upon them." She said as she began to cry into my shoulder.

I began to stroke her mane, trying to get her to stop crying. I hated it when she cried. It made me feel like I just punted a puppy when I looked at her crying.

"Daniel, thank you so much; before you came along, I was seriously considering suicide."

Tired of her crying, I pulled her up and… kissed her. I don't know what made me do it, but it felt right. She didn't flinch away either, so it was perfect.

We ended it after about a minute. It wasn't lustful, no, far from it. It had feeling behind it. She snuggled up to my side and I put my arm around her. It was like heaven with the lights turned out. We stayed there for a long time, most likely over an hour.

I grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her awake. She reluctantly got up, and began to follow me home.

Everyone had gone home by now, the only one here were me and Luna, and some hobo sleeping on a bench.

We walked into town taking in some of the decorations. Man, these ponies definitely beat all of the people from my neighborhood. There they were all half-assed when it came to decorations, but these ponies went all out.

It was kind of odd, seeing the town with no one around. And it didn't help that I felt like I was being watched the whole time.

We decided to take a shortcut through some alleys to get home faster; I was getting a really bad vibe.

Yes, go ahead and scream at my stupidity. It happens all the time, they main character takes a shortcut in an alleyway, next morning everyone finds him dead in a dumpster.

We sped up our walking speed, but froze in our tracks when we heard a familiar voice in front of us.

"So, where are you and da hoe goin'?" The drunk from last night said as he stepped out of the shadows with a gun raised at us. Wait, they have guns in Equestria?

"Screw off faggot, don't you remember what happened last time you messed with me?" I said as I tried to act tough, but it totally failed. I mean, I may be fast, but I can't dodge fucking bullets! Especially not at point blank range!

"Big talk for someone who's about to be filled with lead." He smirked as he began to advance. "Leave him alone! You've done nothing but harass me and him since last night!" She shouted at him. I knew what she was doing. She was purposely raising her voice to attract the neighbors.

"Shut up you bitch!" He shouted as he smacked her in the face in the same spot as last night. "Hey you crazy cum-dumpster! I've had enough of you!" I shouted as I got in his face. He pushed the barrel of his gun into my chest. "Settle down, you'll get your bullet soon enough. First I gotta get me a piece of that plot!" He smirked as he began to pull out his "member".

"Oh fuck no!" I reached out as fast as I could and grabbed the gun. I pulled it upwards as he began to fire his shots. The bullets rang out like bombs, causing most ponies to turn on their lights. I heard a click as his gun ran out of ammo.

"Tough luck bro." I smiled as I pulled him close and head butt him. He stumbled, but remained strong. He tried a right jab, but I stuck up my fist and blocked it. I twisted and crashed the ball of my foot into his stomach.

He shot down to his knees, and I aimed a kick for his head. At the last second he moved his head backwards and I flew right over him.

He turned tail and ran out of the alley. Me and Luna ran after him, and skidded to a halt as he hopped into a carriage parked across the street. The window on the driver's side rolled down to reveal a new pony sporting the same gang attire and holding a submachine gun.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I grabbed Luna and hopped behind a dumpster, just in time to dodge the spray of bullets that collided with the wall above us. "You ok?" I said in a concerned voice to Luna, her bruise had been healing overnight but the smack caused it to turn purple.

We walked home with ponies stepping out of their houses to ask about our well-being. I told them to all go back to sleep since we were fine.

We arrived back at Bon Bon's house to find everyone waiting for us in the living room. "Oh my God, are you alright?" Peter said as he walked up to us. While we were gone, they had invited a group of our friends over to party.

Nurse Redheart, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Colgate, Berry Punch, and a few others. After explaining to everyone what had happened, and receiving a toast for our bravery and newfound relationship, we all began to party.

It was pretty cool, Vinyl was doing her DJ thing, Rarity got drunk and started grinding on Peter, and Gary brought some weed and smoked it too.

He was just sitting in the corner acting chill and laughing at everything. It was almost no different than his normal personality. I had been looking for Luna for a while but I couldn't find her. I asked Redheart if she had seen her.

She said she went upstairs, so I headed up the stairs. I opened the door to our bedroom to find Luna crying under the covers. I walked up to the bed and climbed in.

"What's wrong Luna? You know I hate it when you cry!" I whispered to her as she cuddled up to me.

"This was exactly how I was treated back before I was banished! Ponies hated me; they thought I was a witch or something!" She stopped there and went back to crying into my shoulder. "I'll always be here for you Luna, I want you to know that. And to the ponies who hate you? Fuck them! They're just jelly of your awesomeness!" I smiled as I said the last line.

She ceased her crying and started to giggle. "Thank you Daniel, you don't know how much that means to me." She smiled warmly as I pulled her close, put an arm around her and started stroking her mane.

"Luna, I love you." I whispered to her, flinching while I said it and hoped for the worst. She completely surprised me as she replied "I love you too Daniel".

No hesitation or anything, that's how I knew she wasn't lying. I smiled as I pulled her close and closed my eyes.

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? It was my first attempt at writing a romance chapter! How did I do?**

**Anyway, going back a few chapters, does in anyone have any OC requests? I'll put anyone's in! Also would you like to see any filler events happen? I'm up for that too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Nightmare night part 1

** Chapter 10: Nightmare night part 1 (finally!)**

**Hey everybody! My story has almost reached 1000 hits! Thank you so much! This time around, the Nightmare Night festivities begin! But the same group of drunks are intent on ruining it for Daniel, even if it means spilling the blood of a few innocent ponies.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own MLP FIM**

**A/N: This first part is pretty dark, but don't worry, it gets better!**

I turned around another corner, hoping to avoid them; but no matter what passage I took, they were always behind me. Never relenting, intent on finishing what they had started.

I turned another corner, sweat pouring down my face like a waterfall. It was a dead-end; of course, it's always a dead-end. What I saw made me feel a mixture of emotions: sadness, pain, anger, and guilt.

It was Luna, except, she wasn't alive anymore. Her corpse was all ripped open on top of the dumpster, making the alley smell like a raw sewage. Tears came to my eyes and spilled out uncontrollably, mixing with the sweat and grime on my face.

I barely heard the footsteps behind me; I was too busy grieving my loss. I spun around and faced my attacker, determined to kill him, even if it meant if I died as well.

He walked up to me slowly, taking his time, savoring the moment of helplessness I was feeling.

It was the same drunk bastard I had fought two times prior. His eyes had a joyful gleam to them.

All of a sudden, he leaped at me with his butcher knife stuck out in front of him. I grabbed it, and swung his body at the wall. His head hit the wall in a way that made his neck crumple.

I savored the taste of victory, but only for a short time as the emotions of before returned. I walked over to her corpse, ignoring the stench. I embraced her one last time, tears resuming their waterfall out of my eyes.

"What's wrong Daniel?" A coarse version of her voice whispered in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that. I looked up to see all of her facial features were gone, leaving a blank patch of skin where her face used to be.

"Wh-What happened?" I mumbled as her body slowly floated to me in a grotesque way. "Why can't you just accept death? Everyone would be better off without you!" Her horrible voice said to me once again.

Suddenly, she grabbed me from behind and held me in a tight hold. "Luna, what are you doing?" I shouted in surprise.

The corpse of the drunken gang boss lifted up in the same gross way, knife still held upwards in a menacing way. "Calm down, accepting your death makes it less painful! Well, maybe it does, I will never know!" She said in a crazed voice.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable; and when the blade struck, a wave of sharp burning pain washed over my entire body. I was on the ground bleeding out, and I despaired as Luna and the gang boss walked off together, with her turning back to say something to me

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, I never did love you. You always made me sick, but I don't have to deal with you anymore." I tried to scream out but something wouldn't let me.

~Blackness~

I awoke with a scream, sending Luna to the ceiling with fright. "What happened? Why did you scream like that?" She said in-between gasps.

I explained to her what happened in my dream, with her eyes widening at the end. She jumped on me and gave me a tight hug.

"Daniel, I would never do that to you! And I sure as hell would never go for that gangbanger!" She said as she tried to reassure me, it only helped a little bit.

I was pretty shaken from that dream, but she thought that I would get better after a good breakfast. We walked down the stairs and met everyone in the kitchen. "Bro, are you alright? We heard you scream from down here." Tyler said to me as I sat down.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine." I told him, not wanting to explain the details of what had happened so I didn't scar the ponies in the room.

We ate in silence, and eventually went our separate ways to prepare for tonight. Having Luna with me was definitely helping my stress, and we went over t Rarity's boutique to get our costumes.

I was going as Roach from COD MW2, and Luna was going as Nightmare Moon, can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see that!

We thanked Rarity and left, we met up with everyone in the town square. Tyler was going as a soccer player (Wow, just wow), Miguel was going as slenderman, Ted was going as the Engineer from TF2, Peter was going as President Obama (Which earned a punch from Tyler, LOL), Gary was dressed up in a ghillie suit saying he was going to scare ponies from the bushes, Derpy was going as a plastic bag, Dinky was going as a fireman, The doctor was going as the alien from the movie Alien.

Redheart was wearing her nurse uniform, but she covered it with fake blood and carried a scalpel, Bon Bon went as Sweeney Todd, Lyra, Vinyl, and Octavia went as a musical trio, Applejack was going as a scarecrow, Twilight had her Starswirl costume, Rainbow Dash went as a shadowbolt, Pinkie Pie went as a chicken, and Fluttershy wore her ladybug costume. Rarity was the last one to join us, and she was wearing a costume that looked like it resembled royalty. Needless to say, it was still pretty impressive.

We traveled as a group, playing different games and activities. Me and Peter impressed the crowd by doing trickshots at the archery game. I climbed to the top of the mayor's building, and I tried to do a 1080 degree turn.

Needless to say, I failed and landed in the apple bobbing tub. My costume was ruined, but I made the mistake of telling Rarity. She chased me around the town square and kept hitting me with a frying pan.

Who says you're too old to participate in holidays?

It had been quite a long night, Pinkie ate so much candy she got sick, and when I mean a lot, I mean almost all of everyone's.

We all headed to the town square to see each other off, but something was strange. A group of carriages were all parked on the east side of the square, just sitting there. But I could see movement inside of the carriages.

One pony screamed as the windows rolled down, and in every driver window, a gangbanger leaned out the window holding a gun.

"Shit!" I said as we all ducked under the bullets. A few poor ponies had gotten caught in the crossfire, and lay in the square bleeding. Bon Bon was having convulsions, and most everyone else was just sitting there, paralyzed with fear.

About 20 or so gang members got out of their carriages and walked towards us. I told everyone except me, Tyler, Ted, and Miguel to get out of here. I stood up as they ran off, hoping to distract them, but a stray bullet caught Redheart in her leg.

Peter ran across the square and picked her up, and then he proceeded to run out with everyone else.

We all pulled out guns of our own, good to see we were all prepared. I peeked my head out from behind the fountain, only for it to almost be blown off by Uzi bullets.

I took a deep breath and leaped out of cover. The others giving me covering fire, I reached the guy with the Uzi and grabbed his arm.

I pulled it upwards like I had done last night; Uzi shots rang out in the air, deafening a few ponies who were peeking out of their windows. When he ran out of ammo, I grabbed him and flipped him over onto the pavement, knocking him out cold.

I ran to the left and was met by a group of three gang bangers pointing their guns at me. I grabbed the one nearest to me, and pulled him in front of me as the others fired. They stopped as soon as they realized I had them kill their teammate.

I threw the body at one of them, and the last one stepped up with his gun in my face. Smirking, I grabbed it and pulled it down. I ripped out of his hand and smacked him across the face with the bottom of the grip.

I looked to my right to see that the other had the same idea, and together we brought down their ranks to about 7. We met up next to an overturned carriage and discussed our next plan. "I'm going after their leader, you guys cover me." I told them, they nodded in understanding.

They leaped out from our cover, and laid down some covering fire. While the gang members were distracted, I leapt out from my cover and sprinted after the boss and into a dark maze of alleyways.

**Hey everybody! If you have an OC request then go ahead and send it! I'll be accepting 5 or 10 of them!**

**And until Friday, I won't be able to upload. I'm getting my computer fixed. It has that stupid-ass virus, you know, the one that redirects all of your searches?**

**Anyway, seeya next Friday!**


	11. Nightmare night part 2

**Chapter 11: Nightmare night part 2**

**Hey everyone! Surprise update! My computer got out of the shop a little early, so I decided to throw this chapter on here! This time, Daniel finds out about a plot to infiltrate the upcoming royal wedding, and he and Miguel accidently fuse into an entirely new form!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FIM, it belongs to Hasbro and Studio B **

The darkness of the alleys threatened to swallow me, giving me a sense of unease.

I HATE the dark; it makes me go bat-shit crazy with fear. I slowed my pace as I reached a left turn in the passages. There were two voices around the corner, so I decided to take a peek. I stifled a yelp as an explosion went off in the square, hoping the voices didn't hear me.

Around the corner were two figures, one of them I recognized as the insane drunk gangbanger. "So, me and my homies will get all the money and mares when you take over?" He asked the figure across from him.

"Oh yes, all of them, and much more! You just have to get me into that castle, you got that?" The other figure said; the voice was female and had a certain ring to it. It seemed familiar, but at the same time it didn't.

"Don't you worry; I got you a passport into the city right here. You just gotta do that funky transforming magic you do." He told her, the volume of his voice decreasing.

Suddenly, a firework from the square exploded above our heads, bathing the alley with a red glow.

With this new light, I could get a good look at the new pony, but I really wish I hadn't. Her pelt was a dark black, but her mane and eyes were a sickly shade of green. She looked like a mutated Alicorn; she had a horribly bent and disfigured horn, and a pair of insect-like wings. Instead of wings, she had two large fangs that gleamed in the moonlight.

Another ground-shaking explosion from the square sent me and the drunk to the ground. The insect pony turned and looked at me in disgust, "What is that? Vincent, take care of him with the new 'powers' I gave you!" She ordered him as she took off into the night.

Vincent got up and smiled at me. "You've fucked with me enough; now, I'm gonna make you suffer!" He said to me as he slowly started to walk towards me.

'Oh come one, this guy is a push-over, I'll be done in ten seconds flat!' I thought, thinking this was going to be easy.

I ran up and gave him a right jab, followed by two left jabs and a tornado kick. He didn't even flinch. "What?" I shouted in surprise as he hit me with a punch that sent me into another alley.

He approached me again, this time his hoof was glowing green. "Happy Nightmare Night punk!" He shouted at me as he shot a bolt of green lightning where my head was.

He just barely missed me that time! Not wanting to get fried like bacon, I backpedaled to my feet and dashed back into the labyrinth of alleys. "You can't hide from me!" He called after me.

I was too busy staring behind my shoulder to see a small orange filly in my path. My foot caught on Scootaloo's torso, sending me flying into a dumpster a few feet away. She jumped in after and landed on my midsection, causing me to jump in surprise and hit my head on the dumpster lid.

"Hi Mr. Daniel! How's it goin'? What'cha runnin' from?" She innocently peppered me with questions that I was hesitant to answer.

"SHH!" I whispered to her hoarsely, trying to get her to shut up. "Are we hiding from a monster?" She whispered back as her eyes widened. "Something like that" I replied with sarcasm.

After what had been a few minutes, I gently picked her up and climbed out of the dumpster. So far, the coast was clear.

With Scootaloo in my arms, I turned right and headed back for the square. Out of nowhere, a bolt of green energy hit me in my back, causing me to fly spread eagle into the square and in front of everyone else.

Vincent stepped out of the alley, he was glowing the same color as the insect pony's eyes. I heard a muffled cry and looked down; Scootaloo's leg was splayed at an awkward angle, telling me that it was indeed broken.

I motioned for Redheart to come and collect her. She obliged and gently took her out of my possession, trying to soothe her with words of comfort. I turned and looked at Vincent, and I began to take off my weights.

I only took off half of them this time. Since the battle with the crazy cultist, I had added another 100 pounds to the weights, so I could get used to greater weights.

"PFFF, you think that shit will work on me? You're killin' me!" He laughed. I smirked at him as I got into my combat stance, and I beckoned him forward with my fingers. He didn't hesitate to rush at me at his full speed.

As I swung forward, he disappeared and reappeared behind my shoulder. I don't think he actually did, but it seemed that way because of how fast he was moving. I had no time to react as he pimp slapped me into the stone foundation of the fountain, causing bits and pieces to crack off and shower my head.

I grimaced and realized I had no choice. I took off the rest of my weights and instantly felt 10x lighter!

He rushed at me once again, but this time around I was able to keep up with his movements, I even got in a few hits of my own!

***Tyler's POV***

Jesus Christ on a stick! How do they move so fast! I mean, DAMN! If I had Daniel's speed, but kept my strength, I would be unstoppable!

***Daniel's POV***

This wasn't good, I was beginning to tire out, and Vincent kept landing more and more hits on me. "How…do…you…have…this…much…stamina?" I said in between my dodges.

"Just a "gift" from Chrysalis!" He told me as he shot a right hook at me. I managed to dodge it, as well as the uppercut he threw next. But in my moment of weariness, he managed to get a kick to connect with my ribcage.

The sheer power of the blow sent me flying towards Miguel at a breakneck pace. For some strange reason, we both started to glow a dark blue. When I finally collided with Miguel, it felt like I hit a mattress, not another human.

I pulled myself to my feet and opened my eyes, but something seemed…off. It felt like I could hear someone else's thoughts in my mind.

I also felt taller as well, so I walked over to the fountain and checked my reflection.

To my surprise, it was no longer me. In my place was a tall green haired man. He was dressed in some kind of strange armor, kind of like the shit you would see in Final Fantasy. His eyes were the color of the ocean at dawn, and my wings stuck out of his back. They were tinted slightly green, and got darker and darker the closer you got to the tipoff the feathers.

I turned and looked for Miguel, but I couldn't find him anywhere! It's not like he just got up and – wait, if he's gone, and I look different, we must've fused! But how is that possible?

I turned and looked at Vincent; I could feel incredible power surging through my veins. He had a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. I smiled to myself; the odds were now in our favor.

**Hey everybody! Like the chapter? Unfortunately, I don't think I can update until Saturday. I have a family "event" to attend to. :| . I'll get back to ya eventually though!**

**Bye!**


	12. Nightmare night part 3 Old friends

**Chapter 12: Nightmare night part 3**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I had to go to a wedding, and a family reunion! This time, Miguel and Daniel explore their new powers, and they meet a couple of new friends! Who could they be, and why do they recognize our protagonists?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM**

I started walking towards Vincent, sending him backing away in fear. The thoughts I had been hearing were, indeed, Miguel's. He was completely hysterical about being fused, but I calmed him down.

"What's wrong Vincent, can't handle me now?" I said, but my voice sounded like a combination of my own as well as Miguel's.

"How did you do that?" He shouted as we got ever closer. I smiled. Man was I going to have fun with this guy. (LOL)

I used a simple teleport spell, which surprisingly felt natural even though I didn't know how to use magic.

I reappeared behind him and gave him a swift kick to the back, sending him flying into the fountain.

The top of the fountain shattered into thousands of shards of broken stone. 'Shit, I'm gonna have to pay that later' I mentally face palmed myself.

He stood up dizzily and turned to face me. "Fight fair you sack of shit!" He yelled at me. "I don't fight fairly for faggots who hit females." I told him coldly.

"Heh, fine." He raised his left hoof and… "SHIT!" I yelled as he shot a blast of green energy towards our group of friends. I teleported again and smacked the ball away. Again, it destroyed more public property.

Namely, the city hall's roof.

God dammit.

I can't keep fighting here. We're both too powerful and the town will end up a smoldering crater. I flew at him, which also felt easier, and got in his face. "We're continuing this fight elsewhere." I informed him, but he didn't care.

"Hell no! We're gonna finish this righ-"He couldn't finish his sentence, as I grabbed his face and flew out of the town square.

I stopped out in the field outside of the town, throwing him into rock as I landed. The rock exploded, sending a shockwave outwards a few feet.

He pulled himself out of the debris with an enraged expression on his face and a large gash across his forehead.

The blood dripped into his eye, causing him to squint as he shouted at me. "You sack of moldy shit! Don't think of me as a pushover!" He rushed at me and executed a right hook, and I ducked under it.

He swung so hard that when I ducked, he ended up spinning around. I gave him another swift kick to the back of the head, catapulting him forward like a bullet.

He skidded along the ground, leaving a huge trail in the dirt. "Fucker! I'll end you with this!" he hollered as he rose into the sky, glowing green.

He held his hoof out, letting a ginormous amount of energy collect in front of it. When the energy ball was as big as a beach ball, he announced "It's been fun, but you've pissed me off enough. I'm going to kill you here, and I'm gonna take Luna for myself!" He finished his announcement with a laugh.

He grunted and gave another surge of energy, and the massive ball of energy flew at me. As it was flying at me, it began to grow bigger until it was the size of a minivan.

"Holy crap!" I yelped as I dashed out of the way at full speed. The ball collided with the ground and exploded.

The explosion easily topped the one from the warehouse. It was so powerful the ground shook and knocked me off my feet. The smoke rose up into a mushroom cloud around Vincent, giving me a chance to fly at him without being seen.

I flew into the smoke and smashed into his form, sending him flying out of the cloud and twirling away.

"You assbag, how did you make it out of the way of that energy ball?" He asked me as he steadied himself.

I didn't explain it to him, unless you count a triple-punch-combo as an explanation. I went for a kick, but he sidestepped out of the way. I kicked too hard, leaving me open for a second.

Unfortunately, he took this chance and smashed both of his hoofs on the back of my head, sending me spiraling down to earth at great speeds.

I crashed into the ground, sending rocks and dust outwards in a shockwave of raw kinetic energy.

A large cut appeared on the back of my head, causing me to wince as I rubbed that area.

Vincent slowly lowered himself to the ground, panting. "You… have made me… use a lot of… energy." He said to me as he stumbled forward.

Unlike him, my energy was nowhere near depleted. "Looks like the game over for you Vincent; I still have so much energy!" I taunted him as I basked in my victory, but it was short-lived.

Suddenly, our fusion broke apart, leaving a look of horror across me mad Miguel's faces. "You were saying?" Vincent said as he walked up to us.

Miguel, who was not used to so much intense combat, fainted from exhaustion. Leaving my tired self to somehow beat Vincent. 'Why do I always get so damn cocky? It always ends badly!' I scolded myself as I braced myself for his oncoming sweep kick, which got both me and Miguel, and sent us flying back into the town.

We landed with a boom back in the town square, leaving a crater at the location of our crash. Vincent wasn't too far behind us. He landed in the square with a light thud.

I pulled myself out of the crater, literally, and scrambled to my feet. "It's too bad, you were so close. But thanks to your cocky attitude, your chance was lost! Now, I'm gonna make sure you don't get it again." He taunted as he surrounded Miguel in a green glow.

Suddenly, Miguel started screaming in pain. Vincent was grinning while this happened, he must be doing that!

I was too weak to attack, since that last attack really knocked it out of me, but I didn't have to. Fluttershy flew forward, and issued "the stare".

Oh, shit's gonna get real messy now! "How dare you! Attacking a poor helpless person when they can't defend themselves! What would your mother say?" She shouted at him. "The bitch probably wouldn't care!" He replied, seemingly unaffected by Fluttershy's stare.

She visibly deflated when he said this, rendering her stare useless. I looked around for some kind of weapon to defend myself with, and nearly hopped with joy when I picked up a fully loaded Uzi.

Vincent turned and faced me, but it was too late. I emptied the whole clip in his head, sending blood and brain chunks across the ground. For some reason his remains began to burn up in a green flame, and his magic grip on Miguel disappeared.

Fluttershy ran over to him and nuzzled him, and I heard a few sets of footsteps behind me. I turned to see three new ponies walking up to me.

"That was amazing Daniel! I haven't seen you fight like that since you were in that orphanage with us!" The Pegasus of the group told me.

"What, how do you know I lived in an orphanage?" I asked him, surprised he knew about that. "Don't you remember me? Oh wait, you wouldn't recognize me in this form." He replied to me. "Daniel, it's me, Derek, John, and Andy!" He said to me.

My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "Derek?"

**Hey everyone! Like the chapter? Please review if you did! It would mean so much! The next story arc is going to be the royal wedding, and I will be advancing quite a few relationships. As well as bringing in larger fights and another fusion! But with who?**

**Goodbye!**


	13. Weddings suck

**Chapter 13: The wedding part 1 (Enter Derek)**

**Hey everyone! Had a really fucking creepy experience today. Me and some friends went to an old cottage in the woods behind my house. It turns out, some crack head was living in there and he had set up some weird booby traps in the entrance and I ended up having a leg covered in cacti spikes. Ouch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM, though I wish I did.**

I can't believe it! Derek, John, and Andy somehow got to Equestria! A little back story on Derek and the others: They were a few of the older kids my group of friends met in the orphanage, and they took us under their wings. The nine of us were inseparable, but one day a group of the bullies decided to mess with us. They slipped the security guard a twenty, and advanced on me and Derek in the bathroom.

Now you may have an Idea of where this was going, but no, we did not get raped mercilessly in the anus, sick perverts.

Back then, I had no martial arts training whatsoever, and had no idea how to fight. Seeing my weakness, they put Derek in a chokehold and the leader advanced on me. "You're about to experience what happens to little faggots like you who think they're hot shit!" He told me.

I had no idea why he was picking on me, but I had seen Derek in a martial arts stance before, so I tried to copy what he did.

It was pretty bad; I wasn't balanced or spread out evenly. The leader hooked out my legs and began to assault me with punches and kicks while I was on the ground. I could see Derek trying to escape the thug's grip, but he received a swift kick to the groin.

Seeing my first friend being hurt made something inside of my mind, driving me into a sloppy but effective fit of rage. I threw off the lead thug and smashed his face into the mirror above the sink.

His blood mixed with the water and glass shards in the drain pipe, forming a grayish red mixture.

The others let go of Derek and turned on me, seeing as I was the biggest threat. One shot out his fist; I grabbed it and broke his knuckles by smashing them against the linoleum tiled floor.

The other one turned and ran, but I tossed a bar of soap at him, hitting him in the back of his head and sending him flying through the door and into the hallway.

~Back to the present~

I smiled as I remembered that day, my first fight and I had won by a landslide. We had no other plans for the day after Nightmare Night, so we all decided to go on a picnic.

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Tyler announced as we began unpacking the food. We all just stared at him, Fluttershy fainted.

"Heh heh, that came out wrong!" He said nervously as he tried to cover his slip-up.

It was a nice picnic, and me and the guys got into an arm wrestling tournament. Me and Tyler breezed through the rest of the competition, but when it came down to us, we almost always destroyed the table we were using.

I was struggling, and right when it seemed I was going to lose, Spike came to my rescue by accidently bumping into him and causing him to lose his concentration. I finished him by flipping him over and he landed on the table.

"Twilight! You have a… letter from… Celestia!" He said in between pants.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm sure you're excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot! I would like you and your friends to help with the preparations! Applejack, I would love it if you could cater for the wedding, Rarity, you're in charge of making the dresses, Pinkie Pie, I could think of no one better than you to host the reception, Rainbow Dash, as the newlyweds finish their vows, I would like you to perform a sonic rain-boom, Fluttershy, you and your bird choir are in charge of the music, and last but not least, Daniel, I was hoping you and your friends could do two things: Help with preparations for the bachelor party, and if you could act as security in the chapel. Events like these tend to attract enemies who have the intention of harm. You and your friends' superior combat experience would be a valuable asset._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia"_

All the girls were in shock, and began to talk amongst themselves. All of them were happy, except Twilight.

I walked over to her, "Twilight, are you ok?" I said, "Yeah, but I don't know who it is!" She replied in frustration.

"Heh heh, oops. I think I was supposed to give you this one first" Spike said sheepishly as he handed her another scroll.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I, Princess Celestia, cordially invite you and your friends to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and Shining Armor"_

"What? My brother's getting married?" Twilight yelped in shock. "Congrats Twi', you should be happy for him!" Applejack told her as she patted her on the back.

I frowned, she didn't really seem happy. I walked up to her, hoping to find out what was wrong.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm helping my mom host a family barbecue tonight so I gotta be off. Please review!**

**Goodbye!**


	14. The wedding Deception

** Chapter 14: The Wedding part 2**

**Sorry, I made a typo on "Alternate Reality" chapter 2; I meant to say I was putting that story on hold, not this one! :|**

**And I apologize for the wait; I had a little bit of writer's block. Don't worry; I'll try to not have it happen again!**

"Twilight, are you ok?" I asked her as I approached her, "I would be just fine, I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me in person." She replied, her head sinking lower.

"I'm sure there's a reason, he's probably just really busy with preparations!" I told her in an attempt to get her to cheer up. It didn't work very well.

~Timeskip~

We had been riding the train for almost an hour now, and I was hating every second of it. Pinkie wouldn't shut up, not that I would care, I just have a bad headache.

There was a shit-ton of bumps on the rails, how does that even happen?

We pulled past another sharp turn, and arrived at Canterlot, which was now encased in a pink shield.

"What's with that huge ass shield? It looks like fuckin' bubblegum!" Tyler exclaimed, provoking a girly giggle from Rainbow Dash, who was sitting next to him.

The train came to a halt, and we all proceeded to get up. As we were going to the door, some snooty ass white colt came out from first class and shoved me out of the way.

"Hey, the fuck was that for?" I yelped as I pulled myself up from the floor. "Royalty goes first!" He replied in a stereotypical British voice.

I was seriously about to knock this fuck out where he stood, but Luna grabbed my arm. "Don't, you'll just get arrested." She informed me, causing me to grumble.

We all followed Twilight through town; with her not responding to any greetings she got from the citizens.

However, the greetings turned into hushed whispers when they saw us humans. One mare covered the eyes of her foals, almost provoking Tyler into a rage. He hates it when people make fun of him.

Doing that may wind you up in the hospital missing a kidney. One unicorn to our left hacked a luegie in my direction, causing my anger to flare.

"What the fuck was that for?" I turned on him, causing him to flinch away. We continued our walk, receiving angry and disgusted looks from the ponies lining the street.

That Blueblood pony up in the front was whispering something to his partner, sending them into a fit of snickering.

I leaned forward a bit to hear what they were saying, but I probably shouldn't have. "I can't believe that harlot Luna would associate herself with those… beasts. Is she really that desperate for attention?"

"Excuse me?" I told him with a scowl. Luna was behind me, her head hanging low.

"You heard me, now piss off you ugly brute! And take Luna with you, she doesn't belong here." He replied.

That was it. I stepped forward, a fist raised menacingly. "T-touch me and you'll be rotting in the dungeons for the rest of your life!" He said fearfully as he slowly backed away.

"Blueblood, leave." A familiar voice commanded from behind me. I turned to see Celestia with a stern look on her face, staring at Blueblood like he just punted a football at her.

He tried to argue, but the look on Celestia's face scared him so bad it looked like he pissed himself.

"I'm terribly sorry about him; he's very hateful towards Luna and other creatures." She sighed.

We got Celestia caught up on recent events in Ponyville, and she gasped in horror at the sexist psychotic murderer.

She escorted us to the castle and led us to our rooms. Me and Luna decided to bunk in her room, seeing as we were a "couple" now.

"Seeya tomorrow Luna, I got a bachelor party to throw!" I said in a reluctant tone, she seemed slightly sad. But never the less, she still happily hugged me as I left.

I trekked down the stairs, but stopped as I heard a voice in a room to right. "Soon, I will have this kingdom! It will be mine! The princesses will die!" The voice cackled as I crept up and peeked through keyhole.

I fell back in shock as the light in the room went out as quick as they had been on.

Maybe I was hallucinating; I did have trouble sleeping last night.

Happy with that conclusion, I headed downstairs and went into one of the many smaller ballrooms in the castle.

Dammit, the party already started! Tyler stopped his binge drinking and walked up to me. "*HIC*… hey…man, was… up?" He asked in a slurred voice, spilling his whiskey on my pants.

"Great, just fine." I told him, but that voice still rang out in my mind.

"_Soon, I will have this kingdom!"_

"_It will be mine!"_

"_The princesses will die!"_

I just couldn't get it out of my head. I sighed; hopefully some alcohol and cheap snacks would clear my mind.

***Twilight's POV***

That was strange; Cadance didn't recognize our special dance… maybe she's just really stressed out now. I thought, but I wasn't very sure.

She was due to stop and visit Applejack soon, so I dashed down to the kitchen. Applejack asked for my assistance on her checklist, so I did.

I was leaning against a pole in the kitchen with an agitated look on my face when Cadance walked in, breaking me out of my daze.

"Hiya Princess!" Applejack said in greeting, causing the scowl on my face to grow.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadence responded in an unfriendly tone.

"Hiya Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! You come to check out what's on the menu for yer special day?" Applejack responded again, not noticing the harshness of Cadance's tone.

"Heh, I have!" Cadance said. She then uses her magic to levitate one of Applejack's apple tarts into her mouth. Applejack looks away for a second, and Cadance spits it out in the garbage.

Why would she do that?

"Delicious, I love, love, love them!" She says while chuckling nervously. "Aw shucks, why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be, so busy, you don't remember to put any food in your bellies!" Applejack said, unaware of what Cadence did.

She grabbed the bag without a goodbye and walked off, stopping by the garbage to toss her tarts in.

"Wha… d-did you see…"

~Time skip~

You should've seen the way she acted! I don't know when she changed, but she sure did. 'Please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza' she says!" I tell Rarity, even though she's not paying much attention.

Cadance's voice sounded off from the door, "Did I hear somepony say my name?"

Rarity squeed, "Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play such a significant role in this momentous occasion!"

"A-ha, is my dress ready yet?" She asked impatiently, causing my frown to grow.

"Yes of course, I've been working non-stop since I was assigned this task!" Rarity stammered.

Cadance looked over her dress, with a frown, might I add. "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train" Cadance said, giving her a rude stare.

"Oh yes… of course" Rarity said, a little disheartened. "And those should be a different color" Cadance finished her rant pointing at the bridesmaid's dresses.

"I think they're lovely" A mare named Twinkleshine said.

A mare name Minuette chimed in, "Me too!"

"I love them!" Lyra said as well.

"…make them a different color" Cadance ordered, sending Rarity back towards the dress in a frenzy.

"Geez, maybe her name should be 'Princess Demandy-pants'!" I said as she walked out the door.

She didn't look back, so I'm guessing she didn't hear.

~Time Skip~

"Okay, let me see. We've been over the games…[rattles dice]…the dances… [Plays polka from the parasprite invasion last month]…I think this is going to be the best reception ever!" Said Pinkie, causing Cadance's frown to grow, as well as mine.

"Yeah…if we were celebrating a six-year old's birthday!" She shouted. "[Gasps] thank you!" Pinkie said obliviously. I just facehoofed.

***Daniel's POV***

Man, that party was fucking wild! Gary brought a huge tray of weed brownies and fed them to everyone, you can imagine what happened next.

I walked out of the hallway, accidently bumping into Cadance and Luna who were talking about something related to makeup, or some shit like that.

"Hey girls, wassup?" I said to them. Luna smiled and hugged me; Cadance stared at me with a frown. "Geez, what's wrong with you?" I asked her, only to receive a sharp jab to the ribs from Luna.

"Nothing is wrong with me, what is wrong with you?" She remarked snarkily, causing my anger to well up.

But something was wrong with her voice; it sounded a lot like… the voice from last night!

"Luna, get away from her!" I shouted as I pulled her away. She ripped herself out of my grip, and turned and looked at me meanly.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Cadance is going to kill you and Tia and take over this land!" I said urgently, seeing a look of shock on Cadance's face, but only anger could be seen on Luna's.

"How dare you say that! Cadance is one of the nicest ponies in Equestria!" She bellowed in outrage, making me flinch.

"B-but I…" I tried to say, but she interrupted me. "How could you Daniel, I thought you were a good person, apparently, I was wrong." That cut me deep. I tried to reach out and call for her, but it was too late.

She was already up the stairs and around the corner. I heard Cadance approach behind me and I got into a combat stance.

She smirked at me, and I felt really warm all of a sudden. I looked above me and gasped; above my head was a small green flame that was slowly expanding until it covered me like a net.

"What the fuck..?" was all I could say before the flames forced me under the floor. All I could hear n the way down was Cadance cackling manically.

***Twilight's POV***

"I know what you're all thinking, that Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever!" I said impatiently at our table at the café.

"Whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity responded, oblivious to Cadance's attitude.

"Rarity, she was so demanding!"

"Well of course she is, why wouldn't she expect the absolute best for her special day?" I knew I was losing this argument, so I have to think fast.

"Applejack, did you know after she said she 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres she threw them in the trash?" I said, trying to gauge a response.

"Aw, she was probably just trying ta spare ma feelin's"

"No! She was being totally fake and insincere!"

Fluttershy finally pitched into the conversation, making me jump with joy at what she said, at least at first.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds"

"See? Rude!"

"But… he _was_ singing really off-key"

I drooped at this statement, why can't my friends believe me?

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how-"I tried to tell her, but she was too busy playing with the wedding cake decorations.

"Nevermind. Rainbow Dash, you've seen how she's been acting, right?" I said in a last-ditch effort to convince them.

"Sorry Twi, been too busy preparing my Sonic Rainboom for the wedding to pay attention to the bride's bad attitude." She responded, barely paying attention.

"The princess is about to get _married_, I'm sure any negative feelings are just the results of nerves!"

"And _I'm_ sure it's the result of her being an awful pony who shouldn't even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" I shouted, receiving strange looks from ponies that were around us.

"Are you sure you're not just being a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked, sending my anger over the edge.

"I am _not_ being possessive, and I am _not_ taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even [smashes table, causing it to crack] be a wedding!"

I rushed off; my friends we're obviously not going to be any help, so I decided to confront my brother about this.

***Daniel's POV***

I landed on my ass in some kind of catacomb. I stood up and looked around, feeling dread and anger. The walls were made of smoky quartz, giving the chamber a mystical look.

My anger only increased when Cadance's face appeared on the crystal in front of me. "Too bad no one listened to you or Twilight, you were both right! I am not the real Cadance, I am indeed an imposter! Twilight will soon join the two of you down here, and you can rot down here knowing that your 'precious' Luna will die angry at you!" She ended her speech with an annoying cackle.

What did she mean by 'the two of you'? I'm the only one down here! I didn't pay it too much attention; instead, I ran at the crystal she was at and smashed it with my hand. These things were surprisingly weak.

In front of me was the battered and bruised form of Cadance. "Don't hurt me!" She pleaded, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Why shouldn't I? I would be preventing a hostile take-over of Canterlot!" I shouted, causing her to flinch.

"Please, I'm the real Cadance!" She pleaded more, but I wasn't falling for it. "Bullshit" I said as I swung my fist downwards.

Before my hit could land, she magically teleported away. Wait, her magic was pink! The other Cadance's magic was green!

"Wait, come back! I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you!" I shouted, trying to make up for nearly killing her with my punch.

She slowly, but surely, peeked her head around a pillar in front of me. It took a while, but I finally managed to convince her I wasn't going to smash her head in.

We made small talk for a while, and eventually our conversation grew to plans of escape. It had been probably an hour since I got down here, and then heard a sliding noise coming from a few feet away.

Twilight Sparkle landed a few feet away from us. "Twilight, are you ok?" Cadance shouted in concern and got to her hoofs. Twilight scowled at her.

"Get away you traitor, I want nothing to do with you!" She shouted, causing Cadance to come to a screeching halt. 

Twilight charged up magic in her horn, and pointed it at Cadance, ready to fire. Quick as I could, I rushed in front and grabbed her horn, canceling her spell.

"Daniel, how could you protect her? She's evil!" She shouted, trying to break free of my grasp, but it didn't work.

"Twilight, this is the real Cadance!" I hollered into her face, causing her to calm down, if only a little bit.

"Y-you're real?" Twilight stuttered, eyes tearing up. "Cadance walked up and embraced her. "Yes"

I was observing this scene with relative uninterest, but something caught my eye. A faint light was leaking through a crack in the ceiling.

"Girls, I found our way out." I told them, as I put them on my back and flew up towards the hole.

There was a platform under it, so I stopped there and hoisted them through the hole. "You girls go on ahead, I'll catch up momentarily." I told them.

They both nodded and thanked me for flying them, and turned off in the direction of the throne room.

My plan was to wait a while, and when they revealed the fake Cadance, I leapt in and would strike.

***Twilight's POV***

We ran as fast we possibly could, the guards giving us strange looks as we passed their stations. The wedding room was in sight, but two burly guards stepped in front of us.

"I'm sorry Twilight, you're not allowed in here right now." He told me rudely. The two of them got in my face, ready to drag me out, but they were suddenly engulfed in a pink magic field. The magic forced them into the ground at such a high speed that it knocked them both out cold.

I turned to see Cadance, a large grin on her face. We both turned and bolted into the wedding room.

"Stop! Stop the wedding!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I burst through the door. All of the guests turned and looked at me, some angry, others confused.

"Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing here? You are no longer allowed to attend this ceremony!" Celestia shouted at me with a glare.

"That Cadance is fake! I can prove it!" I yelled to everyone. The fake Cadance's eyes widened in fear, but it was soon replaced with anger. "Are you insane? There is no fake Cadance, I'm the one and on-"She was abruptly cut off when the real Cadance ran in.

"No you're not!" Everyone gasped at her outburst, confused at the presence of two Cadances. "What is going on here?" Luna and Celestia asked in unison.

The fake Cadance suddenly let out a grunt of annoyance.

"You foals! This whole time I've been feeding off of Shining Armor's love and I have been growing stronger. Thanks to your princesses' bad judgement, the ones who knew about my plan had been ignored! And now with my new power, I will let my army of changelings into Canterlot!"

As she finished that sentence, my brother's spell deactivated and a few hundred black malformed ponies flew in.

A bright flash revealed the fake Cadance's real form. It was a tall, lanky, insect-like alicorn with a black coat and a green mane and eyes.

"I am your new ruler, bow for me whelps!" She shouted in her new voice, but the ponies in the room didn't obey. Instead they rushed out of the room as fast as they could.

"No, you're not" Both the princesses said as they walked up to the changeling queen. "You think you can stop me with your namby-pamby princess magic?" She taunted as she flew into the air.

She launched a beam of green magic at the princesses, who responded by shooting beams of yellow and blue magic.

The beams clashed, and at first it seemed like the changeling queen was losing, but she suddenly smirked and poured more magic into her blast.

The beam shot through and collided with the princesses, causing an explosion that sent us against the wall.

Both the princesses lay on the floor, beaten and battered. "Ha ha! Shining Armor's love for you was stronger than I thought. It has made me more powerful than both Celestia AND Luna!" She shouted in victory.

She turned towards two changelings that were next to her. "You may do whatever you wish with the real Cadance, I no longer have use for her!" She told them.

They both smiled wickedly as they walked towards Cadance. Oh no, I can't watch this. The girls are out cold from the explosion, the guys were being held in place by more changelings. No one could help us except Daniel.

'Daniel, please hurry!' I thought as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

I started to cry at her pained screams, and continued to silently beg for Daniel to hurry.

***Daniel's POV***

It had been almost 15 minutes since they had left, so I decided this would be the best time to go. Upon pulling myself out of the hole, I was nearly hit by a falling … thing.

It looked like a miniature version of that insect pony thing from Nightmare Night. "You are one ugly motherfucker." I told it, and then gave it a swift kick to the head.

I heard a loud buzzing and looked up. "HOLY SHIT" the sky was like a black cloud of insect ponies! 'Fuck that' I thought as I sprinted off towards the castle at full speed, dodging falling abominations along the way.

One crashed in front of me, causing me to trip over it. I went flailing spread-eagle into the courtyard, "Fuck! So close!" I shouted in anger as a large group of insect-ponies closed in on me.

I stood up and turned around, only to face… myself?

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've had so much shit to do this past week I barely had time to piss, let alone write.**

**Please review if you liked it! Bye!**


	15. The horde

**Chapter 15: The Wedding part 2 (The horde)**

**Hey everyone, I'm still feeling bad about that long wait, so I started on this chapter immediately after the last one was posted. I got inspiration from The Matrix: Reloaded in the first half of the chapter, when you read you'll find out why!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP**

"W-what the hell are you?" I yelped in disbelief, at myself…. "Why, I'm you" It responded in a messed up version of my voice.

I looked past my doppelganger to see… "SHIT!" Hundreds, hundreds of me's! All of them approaching me slowly, a hint of bloodlust in their eyes. Suddenly, one leaped out of the crowd and shot straight towards me at the speed of a car.

I had no way to defend myself, so I put my hands in front of my face and braced for the impact.

*Flash*

What the…my sword just magically appeared in my hand! Instinctively, I swung the sword forward, chopping the head off of my clone. The body disappeared in a puff of dark-green smoke, leaving no trace of remains.

At the snap of a pair of fingers, the crowd leapt forward as one big cloud of me's. I charged up fire into the hilt of my sword, and let it loose.

The blast took out a good twenty-or-so clones, barely putting a dent in their ranks. 'Shit, how am I gonna get myself out of this mess?' I thought despairingly as the wave of clones submerged me.

I swung my sword randomly in all directions, hitting many clones, but where each one died, two more took its place.

I charged up my fire again and did a spin-attack, managing to create some breathing room for myself. An old metal pipe came flying out of nowhere, which I caught in my other hand.

I turned to see Derpy Hooves floating in the air with a look of encouragement on her face. I nodded and leaped back into the fray.

Swing after swing, more and more clones fell until finally I had put a noticeable hole in the crowd. But my euphoria didn't last long, as a fresh wave of clones flew down and filed the spaces.

"Come on! This is just un-fuckin'-fair!" I shouted as they continued their advance. All the clones repeated my phrase, causing my voice to be heard all across the town.

The battle continued to rage on for a long time, wearing me down considerably, but I was not going to fall to these … things.

Just then, a large explosion went off in the center of the crowd, sending bodies flying every which way but Sunday.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Bomb Makers!" Three small female voices shouted from above. My prayers had been answered… sort of.

The CMC were riding in a hot air balloon above the crowd, dropping homemade explosives into it.

"Heya Mr. Daniel! We thought you could use some help!" Said Applebloom. "Oh thank Celestia you're here!" I shouted and took flight up to their balloon.

I hung off the side, throwing all sorts of dangerous explosives into the crowd of clones, sending the unfortunate ones into dust.

Now that I had a higher vantage point, I could see the city better. It's worse than I thought; all of the streets near the walls were swarmed with these strange insect-like ponies attacking families and subduing royal guards.

"Uh Mr. Daniel, we brought this along. It looked like some kind of weapon." Scootaloo said as she handed me…

An M4 with a grenade launcher attachment? Where the fuck did they get this? "Cover your ears girls, this thing is LOUD" I instructed them, to which they obliged.

I fired a few rounds into the crowd, which most met their mark and struck a clone in the head. I continued to fire shots off, switching to the grenade launcher when I ran out of rounds.

3 grenades, have to make them count! I fired one into the center, but to my despair most of them managed to get away from this one. I shot another one, this time straight down. It caught quite few off guard, but didn't kill many.

They were getting smart, and I had only one grenade left! I looked to my left to see a large concentration of clones near a whiskey brewery. Wait… whiskey is combustible!

I shot my last grenade; it sailed over the heads of the clones and shot through a window.

*BOOM*

We flew out of the balloon and landed in the castle courtyard, the explosion could be seen from miles around!

***Ted's POV***

Holy shit, what was that? It felt like an explosion; I took a look out of the window and my jaw dropped.

About a kilometer away from the castle a huge mushroom cloud rose into the sky, blocking out some of the light and dimming the brightness of outside.

Daniel, you're so reckless!

***Daniel's POV***

The girls were unhurt, thank God; me, not so much. It feels like Kimbo Slice ran into me at full speed, head-first.

The explosion DESTROYED that area; nothing was left except a bunch of burned down buildings and exploding clones.

That surely helped our cause quite a bit!

About 120 or more still remained, however, and slowly made their way up the steps towards our position.

Great, I'm pretty hurt, and the girls can't fight! Luckily, I heard a familiar set of voices behind me.

"Oi, need some help there?" I heard Derek say. Standing next to him was John and Andy, as well as Dr. Whoof and Big Mac.

They leaped down and dashed into the crowd, totally slaughtering the clones like they were sheets of bubble-wrap.

I stood up and charged up my ice. I had a good idea; shoot up my ice into the clouds, and let it rain down, skewering clones on the way down.

"Guys, get out of there!" I shouted to them as the ice collected into the clouds above us. They all joined me at my sides and I sent the ice-rain down, massacring the remaining clones.

John walked up to me "You look a little rough around the edges mate, let me help ya." He said in his Scottish accent. His horn began to glow a pale orange, and I instantly began to feel better.

"Thanks man, what would we do without you?" I asked him with a smile.

"You'd probably die."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. With a nod, we all turned and dashed into the castle, heading for the throne room, our ears picking up the faint sounds of pained screaming.

'Just hold on a little bit longer!' I silently urged them, we would be their soon.

**Hey everyone! Like I said, I felt bad for making you wait so long, so I wrote this part as soon as I posted the last chapter.**

**I'm also going to be setting up a poll for you guys to decide what the next fusion should be. Check my profile in a little bit to find it.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**


	16. Wedding Bash

** Chapter 16: Wedding Bash**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I have some bad news. I'm not going to be able to get any more chapters up for quite a while. :( I'm sorry but I have a family … issue. It's going to keep me from being able to write for a long time so I wanted to give you this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't MLP, yadda yadda.**

We ran at a break-neck pace up the stairs, not stopping for anything. Not even to take a moment's rest.

Cadence's screams had died a little while ago, which made us worried. What if they had killed her?

I wasn't going to let that happen to a friend. Even if I've only known her for about an hour. At the top of the staircase stood two changelings, but these ones were different. They were taller than the others, and they wore fancy silver armor.

"Hissssssss-"came out of both of their throats. "Get the fuck out of the way!" I shouted, charging up more fire, and then swinging.

But nothing came out.

"What?" I yelped in disbelief. A mixture of rage and helplessness washed over me, pumping the adrenaline into high gear. I gave a bellow, which I could've sworn shook the entire room, and swung again.

Fire didn't come out this time.

Lightning did.

The lightning shot out incredibly fast, turning the changeling's bodies into ashes before exploding through the door.

I didn't wait for the dust to settle, I just ran right in. There she stood, smirking at me as I skidded to a halt on the carpet.

"Impressive, you nearly killed every changeling in the city and broke through the magic I had placed on the door. You really are a strange being, able to use magic through a sword." She remarked in her dictator-ish voice.

She flicked her (wrist?) and I closed my eyes, expecting at any time to turn into a frog or blow up, or some shit like that.

Nothing happened, just a slight thump against the wall behind me. I turned and looked to see my group stuck to the wall in a green ball of slime.

"Fool! Never take your eyes off your opponent!" I heard her shout, charging up my lightning and swinging as I turned.

She met my blade with one of her own, sending us into a test of strength. She pushed, bringing me to my knees. Her blade sliding closer and closer to my throat each passing second; I gulped as I felt the blade touch my throat ever so slightly.

I was almost on my back by this point, so I looked up and prayed I would find some way to beat her.

My eyes ran over Luna, in a cocoon? She looked so out of it, I could've sworn she was dead. For all I knew, she probably was. The thought of losing her so soon, especially after an argument, made my blood go nuclear.

The lightning coursed through the blade like blood through veins, glowing brighter and brighter each passing moment. I could feel a new wave of strength coursing through my entire body, replacing the adrenaline with something much darker, much fiercer.

"You think you can just waltz your ugly ass in here and try to take over?" I shouted, lifting myself off the ground and pushing back.

"Well it don't work like that around here you ugly bitch!" She was the one being pushed down now.

"You… Think… you can stop… the queen of changelings?" She shouted with difficulty, trying to focus all of her energy into pushing back.

"You're god-damn right I can!" shoving her even harder downwards as I continued to challenge her every challenge.

Her horn began to glow bright, obviously charging up some kind of spell. Right as she shot, I brought my sword up and blocked it.

The resulting explosion sent us both flying in different directions across the throne room. I used my wings to slow my flight, but she was hit with the bigger force of the attack, rendering her unable to use her limbs from the shock.

She was sent flying through the window, plummeting to the street below.

I flew up to the cocoons and cut them loose, hoping for the best. I opened Celestia's; to my relief she was okay.

I cut open Luna's, but she didn't wake up. I shook her just a tiny bit. "C'mon, I know you're alive, you… can't…" I nearly broke down right there as she still didn't move.

I heard an ominous chuckle resound from behind me, and I turned to see Chrysalis floating in the frame of the window without a scratch on her.

"Tell me you didn't think that was going to keep down right?" She sneered as she landed near me and Luna.

"She's as good as gone Daniel, let her go." She whispered into my ear.

I roared in rage and swung my sword at her, giving her a nasty cut, but not enough to put her out of the fight.

"So uncivilized, you really should learn some manners around royalty!" She ordered me, beginning to change her form into something more combat-suitable.

Before me stood a tall, muscular, green-haired female in black armor. "If you still wish to take up arms against your new queen, go ahead and try!" She announced in a booming voice that shook the room.

I glanced behind me to see Celestia standing next to everyone else, giving me a nod. I smiled and turned back around, stretching my sword arm out.

"You choice will be your own undoing" She said as she flew into the air, holding an elegant black sword out in front of her.

She raised the sword above her head, and a ball of magic began to charge on the tip. Suddenly, she launched it at me at full speed.

Wait, I've seen this somewhere before, it's like playing tennis. I hit it back to her; she does the same, etc. Until one of us misses and the ball hits them, the conflict goes on.

And that's just what we did. We played this fucked-up version of tennis right in the throne room. Each time, the ball would get faster, until finally, with one great swing from me, the ball flew passed her sword and collided with her chest.

"Aurgh!" She screamed as the ball mercilessly electrocuted her.

"Huh, serves you right bitch." I muttered, amused at the pain she was going through.

"Enough!" She boomed as she shook off the attack. "Have fun in hell! And tell Hades I said hello!" She shouted as she charged at me at sonic speeds.

I had no time to dodge as her blade embedded itself into my chest. Surprisingly enough, I didn't feel pain. It was as if something injected me with morphine before I was stabbed.

She wrenched it out brutally, and I definitely felt it that time. I dropped to my knees, struggling to breathe; the blade had cut my lung and it was filling with blood.

Suddenly, my sword began to glow white, and I instantly began to feel better. The wound on my chest closed, and I could breathe again.

Did I mention I love this sword?

"H-how? You should be dead!" Chrysalis shouted in disbelief. I brought myself up to my feet once more, ready to fight to the death if need be.

I flew into the air at almost the same time she did, and we both launched ourselves at each other, aiming to take off a head.

Over and over, we crashed our blades into each other, sending sparks into the air like confetti.

I dodged her next swing, and thrust my sword at her as she passed, but she was gone.

"Wha-"I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I felt a fist connect with my head, sending me spiraling down into the floor like a meteor.

"You made a valiant effort, but I'm afraid it was all for nothing" She sneered as she pointed her sword down at me.

She began to dash down at me, but I rolled to the side with only a millisecond to spare. The shockwave sent me tumbling across the floor, colliding with a potted plant.

There she lay, unmoving. There's no way that killed her, did it? I thought to myself as I got up to inspect her.

I bent down, and was backhanded up onto the little stage by the window. "You fool, thinking that would put me down, from here on out, I will NOT be going easy on you!" She said as she approached.

She gripped me by the collar of my shirt and-

Oh shit.

Threw me out the window.

I was getting closer and closer to the pavement, still having no idea what to do. My wings were damaged when she hit me down to the floor, so I couldn't fly.

I looked to my left and my prayers were answered.

A large flag flapping in the wind, just within my reach.

*Rip!*

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground once more, this time I'm dead.

"I got ya!" I hear someone shout from my right. I turn to see a royal guard flying at me. It was one of Luna's night guards.

He caught me by my jacket and flew me back up to the window. "I owe you one man." I told him, receiving a nod.

Chrysalis turned, and her face turned from victorious to anger in an instant.

"You cockroach, why do you keep coming back? You know how it will end for you!" She shouted as she unsheathed her sword once more.

She flew at me, but I was ready this time. I ducked and thrust my sword upwards, but she disappeared once again.

I leapt back, seeing through her ruse. She appeared right where I thought she would, and she didn't have time to react as a bolt of lightning hit her square in the chest.

"Fool, I have protected my front with a shield spell. Your attack had no effect!" She shouted, but was cut off as a blast of magic hit her in the small of her back.

"Should've protected your back!" Twilight shouted triumphantly. Chrysalis flew and backhanded her into the wall.

My blood began to boil. You can't just hit these ponies into walls like that! They aren't built to be damage sponges like me or Tyler!

I rushed at her and swung downwards with all of my might; she brought hers up as well, creating another shower of sparks.

The sound of our swords clashing echoed throughout the room as we engaged in our deadly dance.

She spun her sword around her, Zelda fashion, and I jumped and landed with one foot on the tip, bringing it down to the floor.

Before she could recover, I stomped my other foot on the hilt, causing her to drop it.

"No!" She shouted as I stabbed forward, the blade just barely cutting into her stomach. With a smirk, she wrenched the blade out of my hand and reared back, ready to swing, but was immediately shocked with a bolt of lightning coming from the handle.

The blade hit the floor with a *clang!*, drowning out her yelp for a second.

I laughed, and then ducked as she punched towards my head. Using a cartwheel, I grabbed my blade and sliced her back.

Once again, she backhanded me against the wall in a fit of rage.

"That's it! I've had enough of you, you meddling pest!" She shouted as her magic surrounded in a bubble.

She smiled as a bubble of her magic surrounded me and lifted me in the air. "This'll teach you not to challenge your ruler!" She shouted as she kicked the bubble, causing me immense pain and sending me flying across the room.

Before I could hit the wall, she appeared behind me and hit the bubble again. This continued for some time, each hit causing more and more pain.

The last hit sent me flying towards the ground, and she appeared below me. "Have fun!" She bellowed as she hit me once more.

I was sent flying thought the glass roof of the room, glass shards raining down on everyone else like bullets.

The bubble disappeared, leaving me falling helplessly to my doom once again. As I neared the room once more, I could see Chrysalis standing with her sword held skyward, waiting for me to be impaled on it.

15 feet left.

I did a mid-air roll, sending me flying off to the side. I landed on top of my sword arm with a sickening crack.

Fuck, that hurts so bad. I shakily got to my feet, knowing I could no longer adequately defend myself from her onslaught.

"Hah! I told you your choice would be your undoing!" She said victoriously as she began to walk towards me.

I got that weird blue glow around my body once again; I looked to see Miguel with same glow. All of a sudden, some unknown force lifted him off the ground and flung him at me.

Yes, this battle was ours now!

But to my dismay, Chrysalis teleported Shining Armor in front of Miguel, blocking his path and causing him to bounce off.

Shit, we're doomed.

But now, Shining Armor flew into me instead, and I felt the familiar sensation of fusing.

*Flash*

I've never felt so, dangerous. I looked into the glass of the window. Where I used to be standing was now a tall muscular man with large, dark purple hair spiked in almost every direction. He was outfitted with a large suit of fancy dark colored armor. At his hip was a sheathe with my sword in it.

***Celestia's POV***

The strange man stepped forward, his sheer level of magical power making the air dense and the room shake as if the earth was quaking. Each step of his shook the room more and more, until I feared the room would collapse.

His level of magic made mine seem like a newborn's. How is this possible?

***Daniel's POV***

I smirked, so did the man, at my new amount of power. I was going to make her pay for everything she's done, everyone she's hurt, and how she may have killed Luna.

As much as I hated the thought, it filled me with the will to go and beat some ass, so I went with it.

I continued my walk, continuing to mercilessly shake the room. "H-how is your magic power so… strong?" She shouted in fear as I came ever closer.

She jumped back and began to charge up a spell, letting it grow until it was the size of boulder. "Say goodbye peasant!" She shouted as she launched the spell at me; it collided with my chest, sending me flying out into the open air above the town.

***3****rd**** person view***

The explosion was so large, it filled the sky with green fire and smoke. People on earth would've mistaken the sheer power for a nuclear bomb.

The shockwave reached out as far as Ponyville and Manehatten. The shockwave caused Canterlot's outer buildings to be totally destroyed, nothing left but broken stone and wood.

***Daniel's POV***

Thanks to Shining Armor's protection spell, I survived the explosion with nothing but a few minor burns. My armor, however, shattered into a million pieces and fell to ground.

Well, that was useless.

Upon arriving at the throne room, I was greeted with sight of Chrysalis doubled over in exhaustion.

"H…how were… you… able to… survive…?" She said in-between gasps. I didn't say anything; I just continued to walk towards her.

With a roar of rage, she ran at me and began to pummel with punches and kicks. To me, it felt like I was in a pillow fight. To her, it must've been like punching a sheet of steel.

I was quickly tiring of this, so I pulled out my sword and slashed her stomach again. She stumbled back, trying to say something, but it wasn't audible. It was probably along the lines of 'hurr durr I'm a queen hurr durr"

I walked up to her, fully intending to finish her off, but someone yelled at me to stop.

I turned to see Twilight staring at me like I was a monster. "She's not worth it! You've already beaten her, just let it go!" She did have a point.

"That's where you're wrong!" We turned to see Chrysalis flying at me, both hands glowing green.

Before I could react, she punched me square in the stomach. It didn't hurt, but I felt strange, almost as If I was being…

Holy shit!

Going up the center of my body was a tear, and it generated a blinding flash as I felt myself being separated from Shining Armor.

After the flash disappeared, I was on the floor, arm healed but still pretty badly battered.

Chrysalis was standing over me with a half-crazed expression on her face.

"You lose whelp!" She whispered in my ear as she grabbed her sword once more, and plunged it into my chest.

The morphine-shot-thing didn't work this time. I felt every inch of the blade in my chest. After my screams died down, she stumbled up to the stand, gazing out the window.

"I have won! Canterlot is mine! I am your new-" She was cut off.

While she was rambling, I managed to pull the sword out of my chest, balance it in my palm, and then throw it as hard as I could at her.

The blade embedded itself deep in her skull, sending blood spraying across the floor. She looked at me one last time as she began to disintegrate into a green mist, just like all the other changelings had.

That's all I could remember before I blacked out.

**Hey everyone! Like I said before, I won't be able to update again for a long time. It's family business so I'm not exactly comfortable revealing what the problem is.**

**This was probably the longest fight scene I've ever typed; it was almost 8 pages long on Word!**

**Goodbye everyone!**


	17. One too many surprises

** Chapter 17: One too many surprises**

**Hey everyone! I'm back, but only for a week! This chapter introduces a new OC into the story; he was suggested to me by someone who left an anonymous review. Surprisingly, the OC was actually a pretty neat idea, so I went with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't MLP, and this disclaimer counts for the rest of the chapters in this story.**

I yawned as I stretched my tired muscles; it had been almost a week since the wedding, but I felt good as new.

The doctors, however, were not too keen on letting me out yet, so I continue to suffer in boredom 'til they deem fit.

"Excuse me, but the doctor will be in to see you now, he wants you AWAKE." The asshole nurse said as she shook my shoulder to wake me up.

She turned and strutted out of the room.

Are all off the ponies in Canterlot complete assholes?

Anyways, after the battle, I insisted that I was in good enough shape to be at the ceremony. I made it through the entire thing – until I passed out in pain after the reception. So close…

To my relief, Luna made a full recovery. Turns out she was just knocked out.

I had been holding my breath until I couldn't take it anymore the whole time she was in here. I think I'm

actually in love with this Alicorn.

The past few days have been nothing but excruciating boredom. Luna and the others would stop in occasionally, but that's it.

The door opened and in stepped Dr. Foalhyde, the one asshole to rule them all. "Well, it seems like you're disobeying doctor's orders once again!" He said as he picked up some chart next to my bed.

"How exactly have I been disobeying you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I told you to remain perfectly still! You could re-open your wounds!" He raised his voice at me, "It's a good thing you leave tomorrow!" He said as he turned and slammed the door.

Good, maybe now I can get some sleep.

…

…

…

*knock knock*

Huh, that's strange. No one ever knocks around here, they just fucking barge right in!

"Uh, who is it?" I asked as I began to pull myself out of bed.

No response.

Well that's kind of…

WHAM

The door was flung open with enough force to knock some of the tacky paintings off the wall.

Before me stood a…

What is this thing?

It was about the same size as Big Mac, but it had a coating of metal on its back. One eye was normal, with a blue iris, but the other was a miniature computer screen of sorts. It had wings, which were coated in steel, and … a horn?

Robotic alicorn? What the hell…

"Greetings Daniel" It spoke, its voice smooth as silk. I was speechless; what the fuck is thing, and how does it know my name?

"How do I know your name, you ask? I was given a full bio of you, and all of your friends." It said as if it could read my mind.

"W-who gave you that info?" I was moderately freaked out now.

"My … master did."

"Master?"

"Yes, but for things to make sense, I need to cover a few … details. You see, when I was young, all of the other ponies hated me. Always picking on me, always tormenting me."

Even though this guy was probably going to try to kill me, I still felt pretty bad for him.

"Until one day, I just snapped. The colt who played ringleader, well, let's just say it too them 3 days to find all of the pieces. The townsfolk ganged up on me and almost killed me. They dumped me into the river and left me for dead. That was when my master found me. He sensed the hatred and anger in my mind, and he healed me."

"I remember how … mean he looked. Short, grizzly beard, bald head, big and muscular, scar over his right eye. He looked like the kind of guy that would literally tear you to shreds."

A shudder ran down my spine; why does this description seem so … familiar?

"Anyway, he recruited me as his 'right hand man' or pony, I guess. He had been planning something, and it turns out that it just so happens to involve the 'Elements of Disharmony'."

My eyes widened in a comical fashion.

"Elements of … Disharmony?"

"Yes; Madness, Greed, Lies, Chaos, Rudeness, and Dark Magic. You may already know the element of Chaos; he is known as 'Discord', surely you know him?" He asked as I reeled in my jaw from the floor.

"Y-yeah, I know him."

"The remaining 5 elements are planning to attack this town as well as Canterlot. There, they will free Discord from his stone prison and eliminate the princesses. With them gone, most of the ponies' will to resist will be shattered."

"That isn't going to happen you cunt, not while me and my friends are around!" I said as I materialized my sword into my hand.

"Which is exactly why me and 3 other assassins have been hired to eliminate you as well." He replied, keeping his cool even with my blade nearly poking his eye.

"…"

"So, any last requests before I send you on your way to hell?" Mecha asked

"Yeah, I got one. Hold these volts for me!" I shouted, firing enough electricity to power a factory straight into his chest.

"AUGH!" Came from his mouth as the volts shot through his body like the aftermath of eating at a Mexican buffet.

He stumbled over towards the wall just as some piece of equipment on his back exploded, blowing a large hole in the wall and sending his body to the cold dirt of the alley below.

Not taking any choices, I bolted out the hole and took to the night sky, looking for Tyler and Rainbow Dash, who were the closest to the hospital.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I heard a shout from behind me. That German accent Mecha had sounded cool, but the way he used it made me mad.

The sun was just starting to rise, and ponies setting up in the market were awestruck at the sight of a human being chased by a half-mechanical pony in mid-air.

I took a peek behind me to see Mecha priming a…missile?

"For fuck's sake…"

I Barrel-rolled out of the way just in time to see it hit a poor pony's home and explode, destroying the entire upper floor.

Pushing the pity out of my mind, I continued to Rainbow Dash's house at a faster pace.

***Peter's POV***

I was awoken by a knocking at the front door. Who knocks at 6:30 in the morning?

"Who is it?" I asked sternly while unlocking the locks on the door.

"Just your friendly neighborhood mailpony, I have a package for a Peter Park." The stallion at the door said as I pulled it open.

He handed the package to me. "Have a nice day sir." He said as he walked off.

I shook the package, nothing moved. What the… It's too heavy to be empty, so what's going on?

I pulled it open and nearly shit myself.

What a nice gift, a damn PIPE BOMB.

Only 3 seconds remained on its clock.

'God dammit' I thought as I punted it out the door way, but unlike with guns and bows, my kicking aim is terrible, so it ended up hitting the door frame and bouncing back in.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I jumped over a supply cart.

BOOM

The shock threw me against the wall, and also destroyed the whole front side of the Carousel Boutique.

"Peter! What happened down here? Are you ok- Oh my Celestia!" Said Rarity as she nearly fainted at the sight of her combusted store.

"Rarity, wait here. It's not safe for you right now." I told her as I grabbed my bow and ran out the hole in the wall.

~Town Market~

Still no sign of that delivery guy, but boy, when I find him…

I turned to my left and saw a stallion see me and duck under the cover of a fruit stand. Gotcha' bitch.

I sprinted after him, both of us running out of the market and to the mouth of the Everfree Forest.

~I'm sorry, but another timeskip~

'Wait, what am I doing? I'm a long range fighter; if I get up in his face, I'm dead!' I thought, skidding to a halt near Fluttershy's cottage.

"Peter, what're you doing?" Miguel said as he stepped out of the doorframe.

*CHING*

"Miguel, run!" I shouted, but it was too late.

Once again, I was sent flying backwards by an explosion and flew into Everfree Forest.

Ugh, this shit is for Daniel, I can't just absorb the pain like he does…

*ZZzzzz*

I turned to my left, looking for the source of the buzzing… Oh sweet Jesus!

I rolled to the right just in time to dodge a ball of green… magic? Whatever it was, it completely destroyed a 10 foot thick oak tree.

"You know, I could make this so much easier for you if you just stop running." The stallion that nearly killed me back at the boutique.

"You're so much weaker than the others, but it doesn't matter, you're going to…"

*DINK*

His sentence was cutoff as he was hit in the back of the head by Miguel with a metal baseball bat.

"Hey man, get up, we need to get out of-"

"AUGH"

He yelped in pain as a bolt of magic energy collided with his back, sending him sprawling face first into the dirt.

There stood the stallion, blood trickling out of a gash above his eye, slowly walking closer to us.

I took up a defensive stance as he got into my face, but I probably should've just moved out of the way.

He reared onto his hind legs "punched" me with his hoof, knocking me away and back into another tree.

My bow, where is my bow?

"Heh, that was a mistake pal, now I got a personal beef with you." The stallion said, putting his forelegs around Miguel's neck.

Aha! My bow!

I nocked an arrow onto the string and pulled back, but before I could release, he pulled Miguel into my line of fire.

"Just try and shoot now you pansy!" He taunted as he pulled Miguel up a more. I gulped; there was nothing I could do.

Miguel winked once in each eye, and I instantly knew what he was trying to say. In an instant, Miguel flipped the stallion over, so that the roles were reversed, and I finished him with an arrow right between the eyes.

"Who do you think sent him after us?" Miguel asked me, to which I responded with a shrug. "Beats me."

***Tyler's POV***

"Hey RD, you almost done up there?"I called out to the cyan Pegasus who was practicing her tricks. They were cool and all, but we had been up all night practicing and I was dead fuckin' tired.

"Yeah, I'm coming-"

*BOOM*

I turned to see a trio of armored stallions approaching at a slow pace. "Who the fuck are you guys?" I called out to them, not too happy that they just interrupted us.

No answer.

"I said, what the fuck do you want?"

"Execution." Was what the one in front said. "W-who?" Something was off here…

"You" All 3 of them said in unison. Ah shit, reminds me of that one time we escaped the pigs back in the slums Portland.

**Hey everyone :D Did you like the chapter? Please review, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! :D**


	18. Cyborgs!

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I recently got some mixing equipment and I'm friggin' obsessed with it! As a compensation for the long absence, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I had a limited time to type it! Also, a BIG shout out to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd, followed, etc. Thanks to you guys, I'm almost at 5,000 hits! :) **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

"Look niggas, I don't got beef with you, so you can skedaddle on your merry-motherfuckin'-way!" I told 'em off, still a little ticked. "I'm afraid this can't be negotiated, however, I will give you a sporting chance. You get a free hit on each one of us." The colt in the back told me.

What a pussy, hanging in the back like that.

The first colt stepped up, giving me a douchey smirk."So, think you can pay your hospital bill?" I told him, arm muscles tensing for a punch.

"Wha-" He began… before I punched a hole in his… metal innards?

A small fizzing sound, followed by pop resounded from somewhere in his body… and then his head combusted.

I guess that's this tan can's got!

"Y-you, how dare you do that?! Model 4, we must retreat!" The "leader" of the group shouted, turning tail and running into the woods. "Models 1, 2, 3, and 6, you finish up!" He called as he disappeared into the bushes.

'What? More of these shits?' I thought as a group of four stallions descended from the treetop canopy.

Without a warning, they rushed at me like it was Black-mothafuckin'-Friday up in here! But I was ready. Ducking under a wild punch, I twist and chop another one in half with a kick.

Damn, are these guys made out of tinfoil and toothpicks?

In one fluid (sorta) motion, I flip into a handstand and cave in another's head with the same leg. The remaining two look at me in fear, and turn to run. But a quick stomp to each of their heads "crush" any of their hopes of getting away.

I turned to see Rainbow Dash pointing to the sky, fear painted on her face. I turned around again to see…

OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THA-

*BOOM!*

**~Daniel's POV~**

We were out in a crop field now, so I stopped and turned around, facing my determined pursuer.

"Finally! You stopped!" He said, breathless from our chase. "What's your deal? Attacking me in a hospital? I should fuck you up right here!" I sternly told him, and he recoiled a little bit.

"Look, that whole thing in the hospital was an act! I'm not actually after you or your friends!" He argued, leaving me feeling even more confused. "Go on…"

"I had a HUGE falling out with my master, and now he's sent my cyborgs after me, and you!" He shouted, looking behind his back every few seconds.

"Cyborgs..?" I asked, my confusion nearly bubbling over into complete ignorance. "I used to be an engineer, and my specialty was turning mutilated stallions and mares into cyborgs, which followed my every command. And now they're loose in Ponyville attacking your friends!" Hmm, he sounded pretty legit. "You better not be tricking me, we both know who will win in a fight."

~Timeskip to Ponyville~

Oh no… He was telling the truth! There, in the plaza, stood a reptilian humanoid being firing off different assortments of weaponry at the residents of Ponyville.

"Hey you sack of shit! Pick on someone who can fight back!" I shouted in its direction, feeling a bit unnerved by the way it turned and looked at me.

"Master, what are you doing with that… organic being?" It hissed at Mecha. "Prototype, you need to stand down." Mecha sternly told the lizard-robot-thing.

"Sorry master, I'm afraid I can't do that." It hissed before disappearing into thin air. I rubbed my eyes, making sure there wasn't any dirt in there just to verify what I saw.

I heard a FWOOSH from behind me, and I turned to see him appear behind me. "Wha-" WHACK

Everything went black…


	19. Daniel vs Prototype part 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long hiatus, there were quite a few problems that went down, but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

***Daniel's POV***

I heard many things as I lay unconscious on the dirt road. Sounds of screaming, sounds of explosions, many different sounds…

But none registered and I continue to drift in my world of dreamless sleep.

Slowly, but surely, my eyes flicker open. I wince almost immediately as I see a home engulfed in ravenous flames about 10 feet in front of me.

Achingly, I pull myself off of the ground and stretch out my stinging muscles.

'Fuckin' Prototype… thing, it's gonna pay for what it did.' I thought as I take a look around.

Buildings, buildings burning and destroyed, everywhere.

I feel a presence behind me and I duck into an alleyway, nearly choking on the smoke.

Three humanoid shapes come to a stop overhead of my position. I strain my ears to pick up what they're saying: "Dammit, Kalath said that these 'Elements of Harmony' would be here in this rundown little village." Said a tall man with long spiky white hair and a gold and black chestplate.

"Relax, Gaoh, we'll find them eventually." Said a young looking boy with spiked up silver hair and casual clothes. He looked no older than maybe 15 years old.

The third man said nothing. He has giant spiky light blonde hair, arranged to where it almost looks like a lion's mane. And to complete his peculiar look, his chest is covered with strange tribal tattoos.

I used the ability that Celestia taught me that lets me feel how powerful an opponent is.

I scan each one of them.

My eyes widen, all three of these people's power far exceeds my own. Especially that kid, with his strength he could down me in one hit.

I ducked under a pile of debris as the kid's eyes swept over the alley I hid in.

I dared not move.

After what seemed like ages, he looked away and they all flew off towards Canterlot. With them gone, I hop out of the alley and head for Lyra and Bon-Bon's house, hoping they're all okay.

As I pull around the corner onto their street, a metallic looking humanoid swoops down from the sky and lands in front of me.

"Looks like I missed one." He says, and jabs forward with a left hook.

I dodge under it, bringing out my blade and swiping off his arm. Because he's a mechanical being, he doesn't flinch, he kicks me in the gut and twirls around and kicks me in the head.

The blow makes me reel, but I quickly recover and slash him down the middle, combusting his circuitry and ending his artificial life.

I glance up at the sky; many more of these robotic humanoids and 'equinoids' swarm the sky.

I fling the door open and jump in before any more of those things lock on to me. "Lyra! Bon-Bon! Luna!? Anyone!?" I call out into the relatively intact home, receiving no answer.

The house was dark, unnaturally dark. It was never this dark, not even with all the lights off at night.

I was starting to feel like something was watching me.

"H-hello?" I nearly whisper, a cold chill tingling its way up my spine. I stop at the foot of the stairwell and look up…

"Ho shit!" I shriek as two glowing orange cat-like eyes appear in the thick darkness on the second floor.

I dive out the living room window with not even a second to spare as the house explodes like a dirty bomb, flinging me like a ragdoll into the second floor window of the house across the street.

I woozily pick myself up and dust off the glass shards embedded in my skin and clothes.

I peek out on the street; It's him…

Prototype…

"Come out Daniel, there really is no use in running away, Death will always find you!" I hear him say.

**(A/N: If you imagine Prototype's voice sounding like Bane from "The Dark Knight Rises" It feels all the more epic, at least in my opinion)**

'_Daniel, can you hear me?' ___I hear Mecha's voice in my head.

I nod, even though he can't see me.

"You have 10 seconds to show yourself Daniel; otherwise I will level this entire town!" Prototype says in the background.

'_Prototype's only weakness is fire. Remember that!'_

I try to reply, but I can't talk to people through their mind like he can.

"6…"

"5…"

I pull out my blade and begin charging up fire.

"3…"

"2…"

"RAUGH!" I bellow as I leap out of the house and down at prototype, flaming sword at the ready.

"Shinra!" Prototype says.

All of a sudden, I'm stopped in mid-air.

*FWOOSH*

Some unseen force sends me, and other various things littering the area, flying away from his center.

I dig my blade into the ground and stop myself from being fired away. I also use some earth magic, forming a stalactite below him and sending it into his head.

*THWAK*

The piece of earth collides with his chin, stunning him, but not doing much else.

"Foolish…" he mutters, breaking the stalactite off.

"Chibaku"

Instead of being pushed, I was being pulled, and Prototype was holding out the sharpened end of the stalactite.

With all of my strength, I break the rock and slash his chest, sending him caterwauling back into the burning debris.

Not giving him the time to recover, I send wave after wave of flame at him.

He emerges from the smoke with large burns and cuts, a demonic scowl plastered onto his face.

"Heh, that kinda stung." He says "But that was your last lucky shot!"

In a flash, he knocks my blade out of my hands and lays about 15 punches into me.

I open my wings and fly up, giving myself a moment to recover.

*VVNNNN*

"You forget that I can fly too…"

*THWAM*

The impact was almost a one-shot KO; the force of the blow sent me into the earth, creating a crater about fifteen feet deep.

Damn, I can barely keep my eyes open, or feel anything below my legs…

Why did it have to end this way?  
***Celestia's POV***

"State your business, or you will be subdued on the spot." I tell the three new humans who burst through the throne room doors.

"Fine, give us the elements of Harmony." A tall man with long spiky silver hair and a golden chestplate says, pulling out a long scythe and twirling it around.

"Are you insane?" I say "You think you can waltz in here and demand our nation's prized treasure?!"

"Pretty much, yeah." The tall one with spikey hair says, holding his scythe in a combat stance.

Without a word being said, all my guards in the room advance on them, weapons at the ready.

"Fools!" The man long spiky golden hair cries "Your petty weaponry can't even cut my skin!"

The guards jumped at him, and in a flash, the man with the golden hair stood a few feet closer, and all of the guards dropped to the ground.

"What did you do!?" I demand, standing up from my throne, charging a spell in my horn.

"Let's just say I… thinned the ranks a bit."

I was afraid he would say that.

"Be gone with you!" I shout releasing the spell, the beam becoming large enough to blow a hole through a mountain.

"Hurgh!" The man grunts as the beam hits him.

My jaw drops as the puts his hand out and withstands the blast, to which I pour more power into the spell.

SHOOOM

The beam suddenly resumes its journey forward, blasting through the wall of the castle and off into the smoke filled sky.

"Heh heh, it's not like you thought that puny blast would put me out, right?" The man says, very few burns or scratches on him at all.

When I didn't respond, he puts his left hand in a lower position, light beginning to form in his hand.

"Let me show you a real blast!"

***Daniel's POV***

"You can't tell me you're done already?" Prototype says, peering over the edge.

Out of nowhere, a dark blue aura lifted me out of the hole, and I could feel my wounds, internal and external, being healed.

There's only one pony with this kind of magic…

"Luna?!" I call out in surprise, seeing the Lunar Mare standing farther down the road, small burns and cuts dotting her frame.

"A healer, eh? Well, I'll just kill you first!" Prototype says as he dashes towards Luna.

With her magic healing me, she has no way to defend herself!

**Yay, Luna's joined the fray! Like I said, I'm really sorry for the 2 ½ month wait, I was really busy with things that I just couldn't void my attention from. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, expect it by this weekend! As always, please R&R if you liked the chapter, and don't forget to leave constructive criticism so I can improve for you!**


	20. Luna and Daniel vs Prototype part 2

** Chapter 20: Luna and Daniel vs. Prototype, Part 2**

**Hey everyone! Glad to be back and writing again! . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

* * *

Oh hell no.

I threw my sword, igniting it with flames before so, smiling as it sunk into Prototype's shoulder.

"AAh" He shrieked as the flames began to engulf him.

With a sickening chopping sound, he pulls the blade out of his shoulder and lobs it at me with surprising accuracy.

"I gotcha!"

Luna uses her magic to move me out of the way just in time for me to see the glint of my blade twirl past me.

The blade soars through the air and smashes through one of the boarded windows of the town hall, a shrill shriek resounding from the building.

Prototype gets a devilish grin on his… 'face' and flies off toward the building.

"Luna, undo the aura!" I shout, stretching my wings, and dashing off as I feel the comforting embrace of the healing spell leave me.

More shrieks emit from the town hall, and I picked the pace up… maybe a little too much.

I crash through the plywood and paper wall, smacking into Prototype and knocking him into the large pile of desks and chairs blocking the main entrance. The ponies in here are the ones who weren't evacuated… or weren't dead.

Among them were Cheerilee, Apple Bloom, and other's that I vaguely knew.

"Mr. Daniel!" Apple Bloom cries as she runs up and hugs my legs.

"What is that monster?" She sobs, tears drying on my torn up jeans.

I really didn't want to scar her any more than she already was, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Is mah sis okay?" she blubbers, looking up at me with her "Bambi" eyes.

"I… I don't know…" I reply, carefully prying her from my legs and turning towards the door.

"I'm gonna finish this thing, and then we'll go find your sister, I promise." I say with a smile.

Her eyes light up, but only briefly.

"Go get 'im Mr. Daniel."

"Yeah."

* * *

***Mythril Shield's POV***

This… human… is strong, almost stronger than Princess Celestia!

I pull myself onto my hooves and pull out my golden katana, dropping to a bottom-heavy combat stance, as the one with the lion mane is very top heavy from what I see.

"Well well, looks like one of the vermin survived, and he's relatively unharmed!" The one with the golden hair says.

With a flick of his wrist, a large black and red bracket shaped weapon appeared in his hand, and he slung it over his shoulder.

**(Subtle reference to a video game a lot of you may know :D)**

I rush at him, keeping a low altitude. As I reach him, he lets out a roar that would frighten a Manticore, and he begins to glow a dark red.

The force of his unknown power pushes me backwards, pieces of earth crumbling off of the ruined throne room floor and floating in the air.

"Too bad this is all I'll have to do!" He shouts, clenching his free fist.

Out of nowhere, the rock fragments begin circling me, nicking my sides each time one passes.

"And now… the finisher!"

The rocks all suddenly stop, and begin flying into each other until all that was left was four large, watermelon sized, boulders left. He must've squished them all together…

Without warning, the boulders fly at me.

The impact of each rock made me see stars, and some of my bones have been bruised pretty bad.

"Impressive for such a… breakable… creature." The Human remarks, lifting the strange weapon off of his shoulder and lowering it to the floor.

Then he ran.

Right at me.

The strange weapon dragging across the floor and making sparks, then he stopped about four feet in front of me and stuck it into the ground.

I ran at him as he dug his weapon into the ground, jagged rocks appearing next to it.

He made one fluent motion as his weapon 'cut' through the floor, more rocks beginning to form upwards, but I reached him before he could complete the 'cut'.

I blocked the blade with my sword, which destroyed the rocks and stopped his attack.

Wasting no time, I dart around him, slashing his side and 'uppercut-slashing' his back.

My sword's effects were greatly reduced, as the blade cut him, but didn't cut him very well.

"Since you survived my first attack, I guess I'll give you a free shot!" The man says, an evil grin plastered on his mug.

"Fine…"

I cross the gap between in us in less than a second, rearing back as I neared him…

Then I swung…

With a fluid motion, he grabs my hoof and flings me against one of the decorative poles in the room that remained standing.

"Just kidding!" He shouts as he slams his axe-sword on the ground, creating a trail of jagged pillars of earth from the ground that slammed into my pillar, nearly crushing me to death.

The rocks disappeared, and I leapt at him again.

He may be very strong, but he's slow, and I'm way faster than he is.

He grinned, slamming his axe-blade down when I got close, rocks jutting upwards, making me dodge to avoid getting impaled by them.

Again he did it, slamming his blade down, and again, I jumped backwards to avoid them.

"You can't run!" He says, throwing his weapon at me.

"OOF" I utter as it crashes into me like a carriage, sending me sprawling back across the floor.

This isn't good.

I was beginning to feel… fatigue. But that didn't stop me from taking off my armor to increase my already impressive speed.

I began to run in a circle around him, making quick jabs every now and then with my katana. Jab after jab, slice after slice, still not doing much damage, but it works, right?

Wrong.

With a roar of effort, the human summons more pillars out if the ground in a circle around him, then twists in a circle, and chops off the tops, sending them flying in every direction.

I dodge them and ready myself once more, the man dashing at surprising speed and coming to a halt behind me.

"You may think I'm not fast, but looks can be deceiving…"

*HWACK*

The force of the blow knocked me towards Celestia's throne faster than an arrow, making me crash into the fancy chair and breaking it into many gold painted pieces of oak wood.

I just can't… do it. I can't get back up…

* * *

***Daniel's POV***

I pulled my blade out as I stroll out of the town hall building, blood boiling like I was a human tea kettle.

"I couldn't help but overhear your 'touching' scene with that young filly, too bad her hopes will be in vain…" I hear Prototype say, but I can't see him anywhere.

A bright light began to glow in the sky, so I looked up…

And there he was… shit-eating grin and all, looking burned in multiple places and oil-ish fluid leaking from the large gash in his shoulder.

Attached to its hand was a large metal… thing, resembling a propane tank but silver instead of white.

Without any kind of warning, he fired the metal cylinder down at the ground.

"Uh, you missed…"

"Not really."

The tank exploded with a *POP*, little needles flying outwards in many different directions, embedding themselves in walls, the ground, and my skin…

"Is that it?" I ask, a little unwary of these little things pricking my skin.

Out of nowhere, a wave of fiery pain flushed through me like lava, dropping me to my knees as I gasp for breath.

"They aren't just needles, you see, they're... a bit on the venomous side." He says with morbid glee, the pain nearly making me pass out where I knelt.

I tried to stand up, but this fiery liquid in my veins sloshed around like water during an earthquake, dropping me to the ground, twitching like epilepsy.

"Daniel!" I hear Luna shout, and a clop clop of hooves on the asphalt confirmed it.

She was gonna try to defend me…

"Back off!" I hear, a deafening blast echoing throughout the smoke filled daytime sky, almost drowning out the fading cries of Prototype.

Almost as if he was blasting away again.

Again, I felt that calming relief wash over me like a bath in liquid ibuprofen.

I stand up, dusting some of the dust off of my ruined clothes. Rarity will kill me… if she's still alive that is…

"I'm not good with removing poison, but I did the best I could." Luna says, 'hoofing' me my sword.

Giving a nod, I take off into the sky after Prototype, Luna following close behind.

We reached an empty field not far from Ponyville where Prototype stood, dusting himself off.

"This'll teach you for destroying Ponyville you disgusting shit!" I scream, flying at him with my sword outstretched, ready to cleave his head off of his shoulders.

"SHINRA!"

I was stopped in mid-air as the air around Prototype began to distort, almost as if it as being pushed outwards.

With a *WHOOMPH*, I was pushed outwards with a tremendous force, it easily beat his first time using this technique.

Everything around him began to be pushed outwards slowly, almost as if some kind of pressure was building.

And with a loud *BOOM*, The pressure was released like a cannon round, sending me and everything else close to him shooting backwards, and a large crater forming around Prototype.

For a minute, I blacked out, but slowly, I came too and found myself in the top of a tree about half of a mile into the Everfree Forest.

I picked myself up and flew into the sky.

My eyes widened; The crater that Prototype made stretched for miles, destroying much of the forest and nearly reaching Ponyville, and it looked about 40 feet deep.

I flew over to the crater and landed in the middle, seeing Prototype slouched a few feet away, ragged breaths coming from the strange respirator in his face.

"What was the point of that?" I ask it, drawing my sword and charging some fire.

Prototype didn't say anything, he merely stood up and rushed at me, eyes rolled back in his head looking like green ping pong balls.

*CLANG*  
*CLANG*  
*CLANG*

I blocked every claw swipe he made, singing his hands each time my flaming blade made contact with them.

I duck under a kick, and I jump and slash upwards at the same time, flinging into the dusty rocks like a bloody ragdoll. I watched him struggle to get back up and then fly into the air.

"You… will suffer… at the hands of… " He broke off as he entered a coughing fit, some kind of dark substance leaking out of the numerous large cuts all over his body.

He flew off towards the Everfree Forest in a haphazard dash, and I jumped into the air after him, Luna trailing behind.

I followed him for a good amount of time until he stopped above a clearing near the middle of the forest, and descended slowly.

I descended into the surrounding trees and shrubbery and peeked through some kind of fruit bush to see what happened in the clearing.

Prototype stood there, shaking and bleeding the dark fluid, standing in front of a group of 5 humans.

The first had spiky black hair, and a crazed look in his eye. He carried a large claymore that he held in one hand with ease.

The second had short spiky golden hair, and large circular shoulder plates and sunglasses. He wore spiked armbands, knuckle guards, and leg bands.

The third had red hair that was spikier than the others, looking kind of like an urchin, and he has a third eye on his forehead.

The fourth had normal looking brown hair, and he wore a black leather jacket and torn jeans. On his back was a large blade that looked like it weighed a ton.

The last seemed he most menacing; he had no hair and his face was covered with large scars crisscrossing his face. He wore a weird kind of mask that covered his chin and his neck.

The bald man spoke in a voice deeper than any I've ever heard. "So, you DIDN'T manage to kill the boy?" He asked Prototype, and upon receiving a nod, he continued in a slightly more irked voice, "Such a shame."

The man snapped his fingers, and Prototype burst into black flames.

After Prototype's mechanical corpse fell to the ground, the man called out, "Boy, you can emerge from those bushes now."

Slowly, I walked out, sword at the ready in case one of them tried anything. "Boy, what do you think you're going to do with that butter knife of yours?" He said, "You and me both know that you'll be cut down before you can blink if you draw that blade."

I gulped, and de-summoned it.

"Good boy" He said, "Now that we're more civil, you probably have some questions to ask, no?"

I stayed silent.

"I guess not, well, I'll be off now. I have some… 'business' to attend to in the human world." He says, swiping his hand and making a large black portal appear.

"Bye bye now!" The one with black hair said as the portal closed.

What did he mean by business?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, again! I kinda slacked off about getting this chapter done, but now we're getting to the really juicy part of the story! Again, please give your criticism so I may improve! Later!**


End file.
